Wedding Cake
by Indie-tree
Summary: Le meilleur ami d'Isabella s'est fiancé. Une grande étape pour lui, un drame pour elle qui ne sait plus comment assumer ses sentiments. Pire encore quand celui-ci lui demande d'être son témoin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Dehors, la pluie tombait à verse. Il était impossible de sortir sans son parapluie. Je me pressais sur le trottoir. Je devais éviter les gens qui couraient pour se mettre à l'abri. Je ne supportais pas ce temps. En temps normal, j'adorais Seattle. Je trouvais cette ville incroyable mais je ne tenais pas le même discours lorsqu'il faisait aussi moche. Je rentrais enfin dans l'immeuble en soupirant soulagée. Je jetais un œil à ma montre constatant qu'il était déjà l'heure. Je montais dans l'ascenseur et appuyais sur le bouton du quatrième étage. Je ne cessais de regarder l'heure. J'étais extrêmement stressée. J'étais partagée entre l'excitation et la peur. Je devais encore patienter tout la journée. Cela me sembla loin. Lorsque je m'assis finalement à mon bureau, je pu enfin réfléchir. Penser à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je n'avais jamais prise une décision aussi difficile. Après tout, j'avais tout à perdre. Ma vie s'en trouverait chamboulée et ce, dans tous les cas. Mon téléphone vibra sur mon bureau. Je jetai à un coup d'œil au message envoyé par Alice.

« Tu es toujours sûr de toi ? »

Je soupirais. Elle avait du mal à croire que j'allais me lancer. C'était si difficile à croire ? Je retirais mes lunettes et me frottais les yeux. Si même Alice ne pouvait pas me croire, qu'est-ce qui me disait que lui aussi me croirait ? Je me sentais encore plus nerveuse et désespérée aussi.

« Sûr et certaine. »

Je fourrais le portable dans mon sac à main et retournais vers mes corrections. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à rester concentrer. Tout cela me hantait depuis deux jours. Je lui avais envoyé un message. Il m'avait appelé et une heure plus tard nous avions rendez-vous dans un restaurant du centre. J'avais la nausée en y repensant. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. S'il savait ce serait la catastrophe. Mais ça, je préférais ne plus y penser. Ça valait mieux pour ma santé mentale. Plus tard, la journée toucha à sa fin. Je pouvais rentrer chez moi. Enfin. J'étais fatiguée à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait. Je me trouvais devant ma penderie. Impossible de me décider. La robe noire, la rouge ou bien la bleu nuit ? J'aurais pu demander à Alice mais elle me stressait. Je finis par choisir la bleu. J'optais pour la discrétion. Je l'enfilais enfermé dans un silence qui avait envahi mon esprit. Je me forçais à ne plus réfléchir. Après un dernier regard dans le miroir pour vérifier mon maquillage, je sortis. Le taxi était déjà garer devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Le trajet me parut trop rapide, je ne réalisais pas encore que le moment que j'attendais depuis au moins cinq ans était sur le point d'arriver. Cela me noua l'estomac. Je regardais partir le taxi. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. J'aurai du lui dire que j'étais malade et esquiver ce dîner. Une fois dans le restaurant, la réceptionniste me conduisit à la table. Il était déjà là. Toujours pareil à lui-même. Beau, ténébreux, attirant. Il m'adressa un immense sourire quand il me vit. Je ne savais pas comment agir alors je fis comme d'habitude. Il me sera contre lui et j'inspirais son odeur, le nez plongé dans son épaule. Il m'invita à m'assoir en me tirant la chaise. Sa mère l'avait bien élevé. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire ce qui accrut encore plus sa beauté. Impossible d'être plus magnifique que lui. Je l'écoutais parler de tout et de rien, comme toujours. Le serveur se présenta bientôt pour prendre notre commande. Tout au long du repas, je ne parvenais à déterminer le bon moment. Lui dire était devenu pressant. Pourtant, les mots restaient coincés au plus profond de moi. Finalement, le moment vint.

-Alors, dis-je en souriant.

-Alors.

Il me rendit mon sourire.

-Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose…

Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard. L'excitation.

-Moi aussi, à vrai dire.

J'étais surprise. Si bien que j'omis un instant ce que je voulais lui dire.

-Ah oui ?

Il plongea son regard dans son whisky. Il semblait réfléchir. Une ride se creusa entre ses yeux. J'avais toujours trouvé cela craquant.

-Je vais me marier.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je devais halluciner. Venait-il de dire qu'il allait se marier ? Je ne comprenais rien.

-Pardon ?

-Je vais me marier, Izzie. J'ai demandé la main de Tanya, le week-end passé.

Il affichait un sourire énorme.

-Mais je pensais que tu l'avais plaqué le mois passé…

-C'est le cas. Seulement, il y a deux semaines, nous nous sommes retrouvés par hasard dans un bar. Je me suis rendue compte que c'était un signe. Le destin nous avait fait nous retrouver…

J'éprouvais des difficultés à respirer. Je ne pigeais plus rien de rien. Il avait demandé en mariage son ex ?

-Et tu l'as demandé en mariage ?

-Je sais que c'est prématuré…

-En effet, c'est le mot, murmurais-je en fixant mon verre de vin.

-Mais je l'aime, Iz. Je sais que c'est l'univers qui l'a voulu.

Il était en plein délire, ce n'était pas possible. L'univers n'était pas aussi pourri que ça. Il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'une fille comme Tanya soit à jamais l'épouse d'un garçon comme lui. Je soufflais pour me redonner contenance parce que je sentais que ma colère augmentait. Mais je sentais que je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes surprises. Autant se concentrer. Il commença à bavasser sur comment il l'avait retrouvé, comment il avait senti que cette fois c'était la bonne, comment il se sentait depuis.

-Mais, je voulais surtout te voir pour te poser une question très importante.

Oh la, j'ai peur de ce qu'il allait me demander. Son regard ne me plaisait pas.

-Veux-tu être mon garçon d'honneur ?

J'eu un sourire. C'était une blague, pas vrai ? En réalité, il y avait des caméras caché et bientôt, il allait se mettre à rire en me disant qu'il m'avait bien eu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce moment ne vint pas.

-Je crois qu'il me manque un truc important pour prendre cette place…

Il rigola.

-Je sais bien mais c'est toi ma meilleure amie.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton frère plutôt ?

Il sembla se vexer. Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais je ne me sentais pas de devenir le témoin de son mariage quand je m'apprêtais à lui dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Il avala son verre d'une traite et me regarda avec ses yeux tristes et Dieu sait que je ne pouvais pas résister à ça. Il me faisait déjà ce coup-là quand nous avions douze ans. Putain, il allait me tuer.

-D'accord, dis-je à contre cœur. Je serais ton témoin. Mais hors de question que je porte une cravate.

Un sourire immense traversa son visage. Il était heureux. Après tout, s'il était heureux alors je l'étais aussi. Même si au fond, ce n'était pas normal. Mais bon, je jouais à ce jeu depuis si longtemps que ce ne pouvait pas me tuer d'y jouer encore un peu. Juste pour une fois. Parce que c'était sûr que après rien ne serait plus pareil. Quand j'y repensais plus tard dans mon lit, j'étais une putain de maso pour avoir dit oui. Comment avais-je pu accepter ? J'étais folle à lier. Comme j'étais inconsolable, j'envoyais un SOS à Alice qui ne mit que 10 minutes pour débarquer chez moi avec de la glace et du chocolat. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait mais en tout cas rien de bien jolie.

Dire que la bombe ne me plongea pas dans une drôle de torpeur était similaire à un gros mensonge. Je crois qu'après toute ces années, je ne pense pas qu'il ne m'ait jamais autant désappointé. Dire que j'étais venu dans le seul but de lui faire ma déclaration… Je me sentais pathétique. J'étais tendue sur ma chaise depuis le moment où je m'étais assise à l'ombre de la terrasse alors que madame Cullen déposait des plats sur la table en chaîne qui lui avait coûté un bras, à n'en pas douter. Elle m'adressa un sourire comme à son habitude. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle était la mère que je n'avais jamais eue. Elle semblait avoir autant d'affection pour moi que j'en avais pour elle. J'étais heureuse de la voir même dans ces circonstances. Après divers aller et venu depuis la cuisine, elle finit par prendre place près de son mari qui conversait depuis un moment avec Edward. Tanya se contentait de sourire comme une folle et répondre des « Oui, monsieur Cullen » mielleux à en donner la nausée. Étais-je jalouse ? Certainement. Avais-je de la sympathie pour la blonde peroxydée ? Pas le moins du monde. Alors pourquoi étais-je là ? Je n'en savais foutrement rien. Même la présence de Rosalie, la sœur d'Edward ou de Alice, sa cousine, ne m'aidait pas à accepter la situation. En plus, je crois que je n'étais pas loin de la crise de nerf. Derek, mon assistant était cloué au lit depuis une semaine et j'avais tellement de retard dans mes corrections, que je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je voulais juste m'enfouir loin de tout ce bazar et prier pour que le cauchemar cesse. Mais non, je restais figé sur ma chaise, cramponnée à mon verre de vin comme une naufragé. Je crois que je tombais bien bas. Le repas se poursuivit sans que je ne lâche plus de deux mots. Ça se résumait à un merci quand Emmet, le mari de Rosalie me passa le plat de salade et une vague approbation quand on me demanda mon opinion. Non, j'étais loin de leur babillage enchanté sur les préparatifs du mariage. J'étais tellement enfermé dans mes pensées que je mis une bonne minute à remarquer que tout le monde me fixait attendant sans doute que je réponde.

-Pardon ?

Madame Cullen hocha lentement la tête avec ce sourire de compréhension qu'elle arborait quand Rosalie ou Edward faisait une connerie.

-On te demandait si tu avais déjà pensé à la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon…, répéta Emmet en passant un bras autour des épaules de Rosalie.

Je le fixais comme s'il venait de demander si demain, il allait neiger. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice gigoter sur sa chaise et me lancer un regard qui m'indiquait qu'il valait mieux répondre si je ne voulais pas rendre la situation plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Euh… non pas vraiment…

Emmet inclina la tête avec un demi sourire. Il savait qu'il venait de me foutre dans la merde et il en éprouva une grande satisfaction. Emmet était le genre de type qui pensait qu'on devait pousser le gens quand il n'y arrivait pas seul. J'en venais à me demander s'il ne savait pas que j'étais amoureuse du futur marié. J'esquissais un sourire aussi faux que le bronzage de la future mariée et me pencha vers la bouteille de vin pour remplir mon verre trop vide à cet instant. Il allait me falloir beaucoup plus d'alcool pour survivre à cette après-midi dans le jardin de mon meilleur ami. Quand, on arriva au dessert, je me portais volontaire pour aider madame Cullen à débarrasser les assiettes. Dans la cuisine lumineuse, je déposais la pile que je tenais sur le comptoir. Puis, je posais les mains à plat pour respirer profondément. L'alcool semblait faire son chemin et je me sentais un peu trop tremblante.

-Tu te sens bien, Bella ?

Je sursautais et tournais la tête vers madame Cullen qui avait l'air inquiète. Je tentais de sourire mais non, c'était impossible de mentir à elle. Pas à cette mère que j'avais toujours idéalisé. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me décider à lui avouer que j'étais amoureuse à son fiancé de fils. C'était devenu inconcevable, pire encore que quand j'étais encore une gamine à fleur de peau.

-Juste un peu…

Mais non, ça ne sortait pas. Alors, je me suis adossée au comptoir et j'ai frotté mon visage.

-Je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur le vin. Je suis désolée…

Elle resta silencieuse en m'observant. Son regard était comme toujours inquisiteur et presque insurmontable. J'aurai aimé me plaindre et me confier à elle mais je savais que ça serait la catastrophe.

-Tu devrais peut-être monter te reposer. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Elle passa un bras autour de moi. C'était réconfortant et je me rendais compte à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Ça me redonna un peu de force pour survivre à ce séjour.

-Non, ça ira. Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Madame Cullen était très intelligente et lui mentir ressemblait de près à un affront. Je regardais cette force de la nature qui avait abandonné l'idée de me convaincre. Elle me connaissait presque autant que moi-même. Depuis le temps où Edward et moi étions devenu ami. On retourna finalement dans le jardin qui était désormais éclairé par des guirlandes dans la torpeur de la nuit naissante. Quand je repris place près d'Emmet, celui-ci parlait fort avec Edward au sujet d'un match de baseball. Comme à leur habitude, ça fini en semi dispute que Rosalie et madame Cullen dure calmer à coup de regard noir. A cet instant, elle se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Rosalie avait hérité du visage de sa mère mais elle avait en plus, cette espèce d'espièglerie constamment affiché sur son beau visage. Je me contentais d'observer les manières d'Edward vis-à-vis de sa fiancée. J'avais la désagréable impression que tout était une supercherie. Une grosse blague.

Je devais rester là trois jours en tout. Il me restait encore une journée auquel une fête était organisée chez les parents d'Edward pour fêter le couple. Alice avait décidé de se taper l'incruste parce qu'elle savait que je n'étais plus loin d'abandonner pour de bon. Elle me soutenait et pour cela, je lui en étais éternellement reconnaissante. Pendant la nuit, je passais de longues heures à penser à mes années d'amitié comme s'il s'agissait d'un fardeau. J'avais rencontré Edward au collège. On était vite devenu inséparable et au fil des années, on ne fit que se rapprocher davantage sans jamais dépasser la limite que je rêvais de briser. Forcément, j'avais céder et j'étais tombé amoureuse de cet idiot. Il m'avait fallu beaucoup de temps et de réflexion pour enfin piger l'impensable. Mais quand j'ai su, j'ai décidé de ne rien faire. Par crainte de le perdre lui. Du coup, j'ai pris la place de spectatrice. Observant coup sur coup chacune de ses relations sans rien dire. Me contentant de le consoler à coup de mot tendre et d'étreinte trop sincère pour être raisonnable pour mon cœur à moi. Mais, Edward n'avait jamais eu le moindre comportement déplacé qui aurait pu me montrer qu'il avait une attirance pour moi. Alors, j'ai tenté de passer à autre chose mais je savais que tant que je n'aurai pas été honnête avec lui, je ne pourrais pas le remplacer par un homme à la hauteur. C'était pour cela que j'étais décidé à lui avouer mes sentiments. Alice qui avait tout suivit avait voulu s'en mêlé mais j'avais toujours refusé par pur égo. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser au désastre que ça aurait été si j'avais tout avouer au restaurant avant qu'il ne m'annoncer la grande nouvelle. Ça aurait tout foutu en l'air. Même si à ce moment-là, c'était moi qui était foutu en l'air.

Le lendemain, je passais la matinée dans le jardin à travailler sur les manuscrits qui s'empilais sur la chaise. Les autres étaient partis en ville pour faire des courses de dernières minutes pour la fête et il ne restait plus que monsieur Cullen qui montait un chapiteau avec Emmet au bout du jardin. J'étais distraite par le coup de marteau. Je crois que je n'avais définitivement pas la tête à tout ça mais, je savais que j'avais trop de boulot pour ne me reposer cinq minutes. J'étais fatiguée par ma nuit blanche. J'avais été la première debout et tout le monde me trouva déjà devant mon ordinateur. J'avais investi le comptoir pour finir par migrer dans le jardin quand j'entendis mon couple préféré se manifesté vers dix heures. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à assumer leur joie. Trop dure pour moi. J'avais déjà trop à faire dans cette histoire. J'en étais suffisamment dégoûté. Finalement, je fini par aller les aider. Il fallait bien que j'oublie deux seconde les corrections. Quand j'entendis les voitures dans l'allée, je repris mon ordinateur et ma pile pour planquer dans la chambre que j'occupais. Qu'est-ce que je me sentais seule. C'était horrible. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. J'allais me rendre malade. On toqua à ma porte et sans détaché mon regard de mes notes, je grognais un oui à peine audible. Je sentis son parfum aussitôt. C'était animal et chimique à la fois. La première fois qu'il l'avait mis, j'avais su que ça me hanterait toute ma vie. Nous avions à peine seize ans et je commençais seulement à entrevoir mes sentiments anormaux pour cet être qui partageait tout avec moi. J'ai mis tout les peines du monde pour me tourner vers lui. Il était assis sur mon lit et me regardait curieusement.

-Tu as réussi à emporter du boulot en vacances. Tu es grave, Izzie.

Izzie… C'était la seule personne au monde m'appeler comme cela. Je lui ai souris autant que je pouvais.

-Je suis désolé mais avec Derek qui est malade, je suis un peu dans la merde. Mais promis, ce soir, je serai tout à toi.

Je lui offris mon plus beau -faux- sourire. Il sembla le considérer avec suspicion mais il dut se résigner. Ça fonctionnait toujours ainsi entre nous. Il fallait que quelqu'un cède.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais… Hier, tu semblais loin…

« Si tu savais… » Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui répondre ça.

-Juste la fatigue… Trop de boulot…

Il hocha la tête.

-S'il y avait quelque chose qui te tracassait tu me le dirais ? N'est-ce pas ?

Non, bien sûr que non, je ne pourrais pas.

-Bien sûr que oui, je te le dirais. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu dois penser à ton mariage plutôt que d'avoir de fausses préoccupations au sujet de moi.

Il considéra ma réplique un instant et finit par se lever. Il était trop simple de le convaincre. Devais-je m'en attrister ou bien, être soulagé de pouvoir couper court au malaise. Il sortit doucement de la chambre. Je replongeais avec joie dans mon boulot. C'était plus simple. Plus tard, je dû abandonné mes mails pour aller me doucher dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre. C'était sans doute l'avantage de cette grande maison. C'était les salles de bains rattachés aux cinq chambres. Une fois maquillés, j'observais la robe que je venais de sortir de la penderie. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aller ce soir dans le jardin et me présenter comme le témoin. Une très mauvaise idée même. J'ai enfilé la robe noir saillante avec un décolleté en forme de cœur. J'adorais cette robe. Un cadeau que je m'étais faite la semaine dernière en refoulant mon désespoir une nouvelle fois. Un cadeau assez cher mais j'en avais les moyens alors pour une fois, j'arrêtais de penser en radine et étouffais ma tristesse dans autre chose que du chocolat. Ça au moins, ça ne me donnait pas la nausée. J'ai entendu la sonnette se mettre à tintillé pendant près d'une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me dise qu'il était temps de se joindre à la foule. Je suis sortie dans le couloir où elle m'attendait, vêtu d'une petite robe en satin rouge ouvert dans le dos qui lui allait à n'en pas douter. Elle paraissait satisfaite d'elle en se dandinant.

-T'en penses quoi ? Tu crois que je pourrais dénicher l'homme de ma vie dans cette robe ?

-L'homme de ta vie ? Répétais-je avec dénégation. Certainement pas, c'est ton âme sœur que tu auras dans tes filets. A coup sûr.

Elle sourit malicieusement comme le faisait parfois son frère, Jared que je n'avais pas vu depuis une éternité. Ils étaient jumeaux et proches. Mais depuis qu'il était en tournée avec son groupe, on ne le voyait plus trop. Le succès fulgurant y était sans doute pour quelque. Je m'entendais avec lui aussi bien que je m'entendais avec sa sœur. Ils étaient pareils. Et ce n'était pas un mal. D'ailleurs quand on descendit dans le corridor, on pouvait reconnaitre « So good to me » de son groupe, Malinchak's project. Le nom était mystérieux pour le monde entier mais pour les proche, nous savions que c'était l'hommage des membres à Robyn Malinchak, leur ancienne chanteuse. Sa disparition avait sonné tous ceux qui la connaissait. Moi la première. Elle avait été comme une sœur. Et je crois que j'avais eu trop de mal à me relever. C'était moi qui avait découvert son appartement entièrement dévasté. Sa porte grande ouverte sur les vestiges. Aucunes traces, juste des suppositions qui volait au-dessous de nous depuis plus de cinq ans. Robyn avait été très proche de moi et Alice. Nous étions toutes les trois dans la même galère au lycée. Toujours occupé d'éviter les autres. On n'avait jamais réussi à s'intégrer. Mais Alice était suffisamment pétillante pour nous donner du baume au cœur. Edward était de ceux qui étaient potes avec tout le monde. Une espèce d'ovni dans la foule qui ne voyait que le bien. C'était Edward après tout. Je ne voyais que très peu de gens qui le détestait. Alice attrapa ma main en devinant le fil de mes pensées. Alice ne voulait pas évoquer Robyn. Elle était triste autant que moi. Je lui adressai un sourire encourageant et on partit ensemble dans le jardin illuminé où le chapiteau était dressé au fond. Certains groupes étaient encore dehors en pleine discussion. A l'intérieur, on trouva les parents d'Alice qui parlaient avec Emmet. Alice se joignit à eux tandis que je portais un regard sur l'assemblé. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. La famille Cullen au complet, de nombreux amis et connaissance. Je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un pré-mariage, une sorte de test sur le jour J. J'ai alors remarqué Edward qui m'observait. J'ai fait un signe qui manquait d'en train. Encore plus quand je vis Tanya me lancer ce même regard qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle m'avait rencontré l'année dernière. J'étais clairement une menace pour elle. Elle avait cherché à m'évincer de la vie d'Edward sans jamais y parvenir parce que je faisais partie de la famille depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait pas réussir cet exploit. J'inspirais et fini par me diriger vers un serveur. Deux coupes de champagne plus tard ainsi qu'une discussion inutile avec Jane et Lauren Denalie, les sœurs écervelées de Tanya, je me trouvais planqué dans le jardin, assise sur le petit banc de pierre. Ces celles-là m'avaient eu à coup de gloussements et de remarques intempestives sur le manque de goût de Sophie, la tante d'Edward qui avait cru judicieux d'empiler deux châles sur sa jupe à brillant. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment au top de la mode, elle ne méritait pas d'être critiqué par ces idiotes. Je crois que je n'étais pas faite pour assister à ce genre réception.

-Ah, désolé, je vois que la cachette est déjà prise.

Je tournais la tête surprise et je mis plusieurs secondes pour reconnaitre l'arrivant debout près du buisson. Mes yeux s'ouvrir grand.

-Il n'y crois pas… Jared !

Il sourit et s'approcha pour m'étreindre. J'étais trop heureuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu étais au Japon.

Il sourit amuser.

-Surprise ! Dit-il en se décalant. J'avais envie de rentrer un peu pour vois ma famille. Et puis, je pense que les fiançailles de mon cousin était l'occasion de m'échapper.

-Je suis contente de voir.

-Moi aussi.

On se tut pour se détaillé. Il avait toujours ses cheveux foncés un peu longs et ondulés. Une vraie attitude de rock star. Surtout avec ce sourire de Conquerors.

-Navré de te dire ça, Bella, mais tu as une sale tronche.

Je fis la moue.

-Tout le monde semble d'accord sur ce point, marmonnais-je.

-Ne te vexes pas, dit-il précipitamment. C'est parce que cet idiot d'Eddie projet d'épouser la fausse blonde ? C'est quoi son nom, déjà ? Penny ? Fanny…

-Tanya.

Je n'avais pas besoin de faire l'imbécile et de prétendre ne pas être atteinte par le mariage. Jared était un peu comme madame Cullen. Il était perspicace et tenace, bien malgré moi. Mais avec Alice pour sœur, il était forcément au courant. Il soupira en sortant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

-J'y crois pas, Bella. Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ce qu'il se passe dans cette petite tête -il posa sa main sur mon crane- depuis toujours ?

-Non, et pourtant, j'allais lui dire figure toi.

Il haussa un sourcil intéressé.

-Le soir où il m'a annoncé qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage, pour tout te dire. Mais, disons, que ce genre d'annonce refroidit un peu les ardeurs, tu ne penses pas ?

-Je suppose, en effet. N'empêche que jouer les témoins, c'est malsain.

-Je n'ai jamais été saine d'esprit pour tout te dire.

On rigola pendant qu'il écrasa sa cigarette contre un nain de jardin partiellement estropié depuis la partie de football improviser l'été de nos quatorze ans quand avec Alice, Jared et Edward, nous avions pris les nains pour des poteaux. Madame Cullen n'avait pas apprécié notre improvisation. Ça nous avait coûté des heures de jardinage.

-Tu veux danser ?

Avant que j'aie pu répondre, nous étions entrés dans le chapiteaux brouillant. Il zigzagua parmi les couples en me tenant par la main puis, s'arrêta au milieu où il se mit à se dandiner. Je l'observais en souriant moqueuse.

-Allez Isabella, bouges ! Bouges !

J'éclatais de rire tandis qu'il prit mes mains pour me faire danser lentement sur une de ses chansons « Heart Out ». Sa bougeait pas mal. Je me laissais aller et on se retrouva à sautillé comme deux gosses bousculant des couples trop calmes pour les deux tornades qu'on était alors. Alice nous rejoignit sans trop de difficulté. J'avais l'impression que nous revenions en arrière quand tout était simple. Je me sentais si loin de mes problèmes et de mes préoccupations constantes.

Une heure plus tard j'étais assise sur une chaise les pieds en compote. Je regardais Alice danser avec son frère. Ils avaient tant à rattraper. Alice disait tout à Jared et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde sur la piste depuis qu'on avait commencé à remuer comme des fous. Je sirotais mon énième verre quand l'ambiance se modifia et je reconnu « Say you love me » de Jessie Ware emplir la salle d'une atmosphère plus tremblante. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais m'empêchais de penser. Tout à coup, une main attrapa la mienne et je me retrouvais collée à Jared. Il sourit doucement.

-Dois-je précisé qu'Edward est con de manquer cette occasion ?

J'eu un rire avant que je ne pose ma tête contre son épaule. Je vis alors Edward en train de danser avec Tanya. Evidemment. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ?

-Il n'a pas l'air de s'en appesantir pour autant.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de bouger lentement posant son menton sur mon crâne.

-Tu sais, les relations amoureuses, c'est contraignant et ça prend toute ton énergie. En fait, ça te bouffe si tu ne prends pas garde.

Je baissais les yeux sur le parquet illuminé par des spot colorés. Je savais que Robyn n'était pas loin de ses pensées. Des miennes non plus. On resta en silence dansant sans trop faire attention. Moi, je me perdais dans ce mal qui ne me quittait plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ne savais-je pas à l'avance ? Que mes sentiments étaient voués au néant ? Non, j'y avais toujours cru. Trouvant que tout était possible du moment qu'on y croyait suffisamment. Edward avait été toute ma vie. Mais peut-être était-il temps d'envisager autrement les choses. Pourtant, je savais que tant qu'il ne saurait pas je resterai coincé dans cette situation. Je fermais les yeux un instant parce qu'un fois encore, une boule naquit au creux de mon estomac. J'étais installée dans mon bureau en train de terminer mon dernier manuscrit. Le dernier. Je crois que j'avais plus que jamais besoin de vacances. Et heureusement, dans un quart d'heure, j'allais fermer mon bureau et rejoindre mon lit sans que j'aie besoin de me lever le lendemain. Mes journées avaient été longues depuis mon retour de chez les Cullen. J'avais quitté la maison familiale aussitôt le petit déjeuner terminé. Madame Cullen m'avait étreint longuement comme si elle savait tout ce qu'il se paissait dans ma tête depuis toujours. Je crois que ça renforçait cette relation étroite que j'avais avec elle. C'était réellement la mère que je n'avais pas. Ma mère biologique avait toujours été un fantôme. Mon père avait joué le rôle des deux parents toute ma vie. Mais, certaines choses représentaient un problème dans ces compétences d'homme, comme les petits soucis de femmes. Bref, Charlie avait fait son possible et pour ça, je l'aimais d'avantage qu'il était possible d'aimer son père. C'était pour ça que sa mort avait eu l'effet d'une catastrophe à l'aube de mes vingt ans. J'étais encore à l'université me débattant avec une thèse en littérature. Je crois qu'Edward, Alice et Jared avaient été mes piliers. Sans eux, j'aurai coulé. J'étais sortis des cours quand, un agent de police vint à ma rencontre. Son visage tendu n'indiquait rien de bon et Alice se raidit à côté de moi. Elle avait eu la bonté de me coller. Les mots qui furent prononcés tomba sur moi comme la foudre frappe. Les larmes ont coulé sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoique ce soit. Edward arriva plus tard dans ma chambre sur le campus et passa la nuit avec moi qui pleurait sans plus savoir m'arrêter. Je crois n'avoir jamais autant pleurer que cette nuit-là. Je me souviens que Jared était arrivé la veille de l'enterrement. Il avait quitté sa tournée pour moi. Ça avait beaucoup compté pour moi. La douleur ne nous quittait pas mais il arrivait que leur chaleur, leur sourire apaise la brûlure. Mais quand c'était l'un d'entre eux qui étaient à l'origine de la brûlure ? On se contentait de mourir à petit feu ? Il y avait des réponses que je n'avais pas. J'ai levé les yeux sur l'horloge. C'était fini. Je me laissais tombé contre le dossier et tournai sur la chaise de bureau. J'éteignis mon ordinateur, rangeant les manuscrits sur une pile puis, j'enfilais ma veste. J'étais dans la rue quand mon téléphone vibra dans mon sac. Je décrochais en souriant.

-Mais c'est mon bad boy préféré.

Il rigola.

-C'est ma puritaine préférée, rétorqua-t-il un sourire dans la voie.

-Alors, cette tournée ?

-Fini, dit-il fièrement. Enfin terminée. Je suis dans l'avion à l'heure qu'il est.

-Donc, on va bientôt te voir débarquer ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une. J'ai juste envie de ranger ma guitar au placard.

Je m'esclaffais contente d'entendre enfin une bonne nouvelle. Depuis qu'Edward était fiancé, je ne le voyais plus aussi souvent. J'y étais pour quelque chose. Je faisais en sorte d'avoir toujours des obligations pour ne pas subir. Mais, je devais être honnête, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner indéfiniment. Je repensais à mon rôle de témoin, le maudissant de ne pas avoir demandé à Emmet qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il était stupide, voilà tout.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait se voir, ce soir. J'ai prévenu Ali et Ed. Ils vont débarquer dans le centre vers 8h. Ce sera l'occasion de se voir sans les parents pour nous sermonner.

Edward serait là… Je repensais à lui pour la énième fois de la journée. J'avais l'impression d'être à des années lumières de la réalité.

-D'accord, je serai là.

Ça ne servait à rien de déléguer. En plus, j'avais quand même envie de les voir tous, même le fiancé. C'était plus fort que moi. J'ai raccrocher cinq minutes plus tard quand je rentrais dans mon appartement vide. J'abandonnais mon sac sur une chaise et me précipitais dans la douche. J'avais l'impression d'être soulagé d'un poids. Plus de boulot pendant une semaine. Pour une fois, j'oubliai de réfléchir et le moteur dans mon cerveau se remit en route quand je descendis du taxi, trois heures plus tard. J'étais debout devant le Gordon Inn sur la première avenue. Je fixais l'entrée en hésitant. Un soupire et j'entrais dans le pub anglais. Je repérais facilement Alice assise sur une banquette avec Emmet suffisamment grand pour être repérable. Je lançais un vague salut en glissant près de mon amie.

-Alors tu es venu, fit remarqué Emmet.

Je sourcillais un peu dubitative.

-Pourquoi tu sembles si surpris ?

-Ah, je ne sais pas, Edward… mariage… Tanya.

Je ne savais quoi répondre à cet homme taciturne. Il était amusé, semble-t-il mais gardait sa franche joie pour lui. Son regard parlait pour lui-même. J'avais toujours eu du mal à suivre Emmet depuis le jour où Rosalie était revenue avec lui de ses vacances en Californie. Il était doté d'un humour que lui seul suivait, sauf Rosalie, je supposais. Mais elle, elle était silencieuse la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas une fille franchement expansive. Ça n'avait jamais posé de problème dans le sens où je n'avais jamais été amie avec elle. On se tolérait sans se rependre dans des effusions quasi inutiles. Ça me suffisait. Après tout, j'étais ami avec son frère. C'était un accord tacite. Finalement, j'ignorai le sous-entendu d'Emmet quand Rosalie revint des toilettes. Elle m'accorda un signe de tête avec un sourire amical que je lui rendis automatiquement. On commanda déjà quatre pintes qui arrivèrent au moment où Edward et Tanya se posèrent devant nous. Dieu que je maudissais Jared de m'imposer ça. Edward m'envoya son éternel sourire ravi et pris place près de moi avec Tanya. Il me parla alors avec animation de son boulot. Une promotion venait de lui tomber dessus et rien ne pouvait le mettre d'aussi bonne humeur. Quand son cousin débarqua vingt minutes plus tard, il ne tenait plus en place. La culpabilité glissa sur moi aussi lentement qu'un venin vous tuait à petit feu. Comment pouvais-je continuer à ce train-là ? Je me faisais trop de mal. Ne devais-je tout bêtement pas abandonner la partie ? Depuis qu'il m'avait annoncé ses fiançailles, on s'éloignait tous les deux. J'y étais surement pour quelque chose. Seulement, je regrettais la tournure que ça prenait. Je ne pouvais décemment pas briser autant d'année d'amitié pour si peu ? Alors, j'ai forcé le réveil. J'ai recommencé à me comporter comme d'habitude oubliant mon attitude de victime pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Jared me glissa de temps à autre des regards ironiques. Parce que lui avait aussi bien compris que sa sœur que mon rôle reprenait et que tout le monde se laissait avoir. De nouveau. Au milieu de la soirée, la musique était plus forte comme l'ambiance qui avait nettement augmentée. Une reprise de « Sex on fire » Remplit l'atmosphère déjà bien animée. Je me laissais distraire par la musique alors que la conversation tournait vaguement autour de Tanya, pour changer. Rosalie qui avait décidé de sortir de son semi mutisme, interpréta mal une des remarques de la fausse blonde. Celle-ci insinuant que les gâteaux à étage étaient dépassés et ringard. Evidemment Rosalie qui avait eu un gâteau phénoménal lors de sa propre cérémonie ne digérait pas la réplique. Et dire qu'elle serait bientôt sœur. Bon Dieu, allions nous passer notre temps à évoquer ce mariage qui ressemblait plus à une blague qu'autre chose ? Alice sembla du même avis quand je croisais son regard. Elle décida de stopper net la dispute qui grandissait.

-Je suis bi.

Elle avait lâché ça comme si elle venait d'annoncer qu'il faisait beau dehors. Tout le monde la fixait maladroitement et finalement, Jared éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Oh mais je suis sérieuse, dit-elle en enfonçant son coude dans les côtes de son jumeau.

Il cessa de rire en gardant néanmoins un sourire amusé. Je pris mon verre et le soulevais plus haut.

-A ma bi préférée, criais-je avant d'avalé une gorgé.

Jared en fit autant avant de boire cul sec son verre.

-A cette Alice qui voit double ou plutôt, drague double.

Il pouffa de rire avec Alice qui ne pouvait retenir son rire. Elle porta un toast à elle-même, puisse l'amour lui apporté autant de fierté qu'Emmet lors de son premier match de base ball. Ce dernier hocha la tête, une main en l'air. On aurait dit qu'il priait. Rosalie finit par se prendre au jeu. De toute manière, elle avait décidé de ne plus prendre attention à cette mégère qui comptait épouser son petit frère.

-Alors, à la cousine, un peu dérangé. Comme toute la famille d'ailleurs.

La famille en question fit les gros yeux avant de rire. Comment en étions-nous arrivés à blagué autour d'une déclaration inattendue. Même si je le savais bien sûr mais les autres non. Jared s'en doutait, forcément. C'était Alice dont il était question. Sa sœur préférée.

En fin de soirée, on se retrouva sur le trottoir, titubant cherchant à ne pas trop rire fort. Moi, je devais compter sur un poteau pour ne pas glisser sur le sol qui étrangement tanguait. On avait passé un moment à énoncer toute les filles et garçons de notre entourage susceptible de convenir à la pauvre Alice. Cette dernière n'était pas ravie de notre discussion mais elle avait abandonné toute tentative pour nous stopper. Même les menaces n'avaient plus aucun effet. Tanya restait la plus silencieuse. Je savais qu'elle se sentait étrangère à nous. Et c'était un peu le cas.

-Je te ramène, Isabella ?

J'observais Jared ouvrir la porte de la voiture avec chauffeur. Avantage de rock star, je suppose. Je réfléchis deux secondes avant de décidé que j'étais trop bourrée pour retrouver le métro. Il me poussa alors sur la banquette alors que je disais au revoir aux deux couples qui commençait à partir. Alice qui devait être la plus sobre, souriait amusée. Je hochais la tête en signe de contentement.

-Oui, je sais, je suis loin là.

-Tu as le droit. Mais la prochaine fois évite de me caser avec ta cousine hétéro, mariée depuis trente ans et mère de deux garçons de mon âge…

J'éclatais de rire.

-J'ai fais ça moi ?

Elle rit avec moi et on s'étala aussitôt sur Jared qui avait fermé la portière. La voiture démarra et Jared se mit à fredonner « Eyes of tiger » en tripotant mes cheveux et en lançant des sourires émerveillés à sa sœur. Alice s'était endormi au bout de la rue. Je lançais un coup d'œil à Jared qui était loin lui aussi.

-Pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, Jared ?

-Je l'ignore. C'est instinctif je suppose. Les filles tombent toutes amoureuse de ce crétin. Pourquoi, je ne sais toujours pas.

-C'est pathétique…

Je grognais en bougeant ma tête sur son épaule.

-Non, tu n'es pas pathétique. Juste Bella.

Je fis la moue en pensant que j'étais trop naïve parfois. Il me sourit en haussant les épaule.

-On est ce qu'on est. C'est comme ça.

Je ne répondis rien parce que ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire. Et, la principale signification était que je ne devais pas commencer à me prendre la tête. Soudain, la fatigue me pris de cours. J'étais si fatigué, j'avais juste envie de fermer les yeux. J'étais tellement fatiguée. J'avais besoin de quelque chose. De respirer. J'ai levé les yeux sur lui. Il me regardait lui aussi bizarrement et je remarquais qu'il avait arrêté de fredonner. Pourquoi, je me sentais comme ça ? Un toussotement, nous fit tourner la tête vers le chauffeur. Puis Jared regarda par la fenêtre.

-On est arrivé.

Je me redressais, repoussant le bras d'Alice. Jared attrapa ma main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Je regardais l'immeuble avec trop d'appréhension. Je savais ce qui m'attendais. La solitude, les pensées. Il me sourit malicieusement, comme toujours.

-Promets-moi de ne pas trop pleurer pour lui, tu veux.

Je baissais les yeux avec ce pâle sourire. Contradiction sur contradiction.

-Bonne nuit, répondis-je en posant une main sur la poigné de la porte.

-Bonne nuit Isabella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le trajet semblait durer depuis des heures. Le soleil s'était couché, une heure après avoir démarré. Je ne savais toujours pas comment j'avais fait pour me retrouver là. Ma vieille voiture, vague héritage de mon grand-père s'évertuait à avancer dans la nuit noire. J'aurai tout aussi bien pu signer mon arrêt de mort. Je participais à m'enterrer. Quand allais-je pouvoir m'arrêter. Cet enfer n'avait pas de fin. Il n'y avait pas de répit pour les gens stupides comme moi. Quand avais-je cru bon de croire que prendre ce rôle était une idée géniale ? Aucune sans doute. Mais j'étais bientôt arrivée à la maison familiale. Tout était encore plongé dans le noir lorsque j'éteignis le moteur. Je fixais la bais vitrée comme si je m'attendais à voir surgir quelque chose. J'ignorai juste quoi. J'ai soupiré avant de sortir de la voiture et prendre ma valise dans le coffre. Je l'ai soulevé pour parcourir les cinq marches jusqu'à la maison. Cette maison avait été témoin de mes vacances avec Edward. On y avait grandi, année après année. En ouvrant la maison, mon estomac se serra parce que ça faisait bizarre de se retrouver là. J'ai retrouvé ma chambre sans problème. Elle était pareil, toujours aussi douillette. A une époque, je me serais précipité et j'aurai sauté dans le grand lit en rigolant avec Edward. On aurait probablement fait une bataille de polochon avec Alice et puis, madame Cullen nous aurait appelé pour l'aider à ranger les courses dans la cuisine spacieuse. Monsieur Cullen aurait pris le temps de monter les bagages. Tout aurait été idyllique. Mais cette fois, j'étais assise en silence sur le matelas avec cette sensation qui ne me quittait plus depuis que je savais. J'aurais surement pleurer si mon téléphone ne s'était pas mis à vibrer dans ma poche. J'ai jeté un œil au message d'Emmet. « _On est en route. »_ On est en route… J'avais encore plein de chose à faire. Je suis alors retourné à ma voiture puis décharger les packs de bière et prendre les sacs de courses. J'ai déposé dans la cuisine mon butin que j'ai commencé à préparer. Je posais des bols de chips dans le salon qui était allumer et où, de la musique rock déversait son soul. J'avais pratiquement fini lorsque la porte d'entrée se mit à chanter. J'ai ouvert la porte à Jacob et Riley des amis d'Edward que je tolérais. Il faisait tous les deux partis du groupe des potes de mon meilleur ami qui n'avait pas songé à me mettre dans leur lit. C'était une habitude chez les mecs. Croire qu'on voulait toute se retrouver dans leur bras.

-Salut Bella, dit Riley en me présentant trois bouteilles de Vodka.

-Salut, répondis-je en prenant les bouteilles. Merci pour l'attention…

-On s'est dit que ça sera plus drôle.

-Chouette baraque, c'est au parent d'Eddie ? s'enquit Jacob en faisant un signe du bras autour de lui.

Je hochais la tête en levant vaguement les yeux au plafond.

-Plutôt pratique d'avoir des parents pétés de tunes…

-Je suppose, marmonnais-je avant de me planquer dans la cuisine.

J'avais beaucoup hésité sur la tournure que devait prendre cette fête. Je ne voulais pas me lancer dans les trucs normaux. Je pensais surtout à des stripteaseuses. J'avais des scrupules à engager des femmes pour tous ces types en chaleur. Ce n'était pas plus parce que j'étais féministe. Je trouvais juste cela d'une tristesse. Alors, j'ai un peu changer la donne. Ils auraient leurs femmes ou leurs objets. Tous les mecs invités étaient réunis dans le salon aussi bruyant que pouvait l'être une bande de mecs qui avait une bière dans la main. Jared fut le dernier avoir débarqué dans la maison Cullen. Il m'envoya un sourire retentissant avec un pouce levé. Je finis par me montrer dans le salon flanqué de mes talons haut et de ma robe noir serrante. Je me sentais plus apte dans ma tenue de combat. Je la nommais comme cela parce que j'enfilais ma robe crayon pour les rendez-vous important du genre, rencontre avec les gros éditeurs. J'avais toujours l'impression de dominer dans cette tenue. C'était ma force, aussi ridicule que cela pouvait être.

-Salut les gars, donc, ce soir on va faire sa fête à Edward…

Il y eut quelque « Oué » sonores. J'ai souris un peu amer.

-Mais Edward va devoir faire preuve d'un peu de… courage. En ce moment même, Emmet doit l'abandonner à 1km d'ici avec une boussole, un talkie-walkie, une lampe torche et une paire de botte en caoutchouc.

Tout le monde rigola en y allant de son commentaire. J'avouais que pour le coup, j'avais été inspirée.

-Je me suis dit que maintenant qu'il allait se marier à Tanya, il faudrait qu'il se comporte en homme.

C'était sans doute plus les raisons qui me faisait rire plutôt qu'obliger Edward à traverser la forêt de notre enfance en caleçon, en pleine nuit. C'était peut-être plus une histoire de vengeance idiote. En fait, j'allais sans doute lui faire regretter son choix sans réellement l'avoir fait exprès. Certains secouait la tête en rigolant, d'autres plus sérieux était d'accord. Comme quoi ce mariage ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Pauvre Edward Cullen.

-On ne peut pas dire, Isabella, pour une meuf t'as de la ressource.

-Heu… merci, Jacob.

Il m'avait collé toute la soirée, depuis le retour d'Edward jusqu'à l'arrivé de Jessica, la spécialiste en jouet sexuel. J'avais suivi le début de la démonstration de la brune. Elle était dans le salon avec deux grosses valises. Sa tenue avait suffi à retenir l'attention des garçons plus de dix secondes. Mon Dieu, j'avais senti percer toute l'ironie dont j'étais capable. Ils étaient tous pareil. Cela dit, les garçons semblaient vraiment s'amuser et rigolait aux remarques de Jessica quand il lui arrivait de préciser comme arriver à faire jouir sa partenaire ou soi-même avec les objets qu'elle brandissait.

-Je vous assure qu'elle ne fera plus semblant avec vous.

J'avais ricaner avec Jared qui m'avait lancé un clin d'œil. Il changea de place et s'assis près de moi. Posant un coude sur mes jambes plié sur la chaise devant moi.

-Si tu veux mon avis, même avec ça, ils trouveront le moyen d'assécher, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je haussais les sourcils en souriant amusé. Je n'en doutais pas une seconde. La panne sèche était si courante malheureusement.

-En tout cas, Isabella, je suis impressionné. C'est mieux que les stripteaseuses. Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça…

-Moi non plus, soupirais-je en avalant une gorgé de ma bière.

On resta en silence observant le troupeau d'ours assis devant éclater de rire devant les boules Geisha que tenait Jessica. Ils venaient de piger à quoi ça pouvait bien servir. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être attardé quand ils le voulaient. Edward fut applaudi quand il reçut les boules dans une pochette de soie.

-Tu vas enfin pouvoir la contenter, s'écria Emmet en éclatant de rire suivit par les autres.

La suite de la soirée devait être l'apothéose. La porte d'entrée sonna et j'ouvris à une blonde et une rouquine. On avait fait dans la couleur ce soir-là. Elles entrèrent d'une démarcha exagérée mais qui suffit à retenir l'attention des garçons. Elles enlevèrent leur parka et découvrirent une tenue similaire à celle de la brune qui avait ranger la valise dans un coin. La rouquine se tourna alors vers moi une clé USB à la main.

-On peut changer la musique ?

Je la pris et une minute plus tard, le show avait commencé. Forcément, je reçu des sourires railleurs de Jared parce que j'avais osée. Je me suis posée sur ma chaise et j'ai regardé sans trop le voir la danse de Jessica. J'étais à mille lieux. Edward semblait s'amuser avec les autres. Je me sentais comme ces gens qui font les choses même lorsque tout était inutiles. C'était typiquement moi. Je me morfondais sur ma chaise. Les garçons regardaient les gros seins de la rousse et j'avais juste envie de rentrer chez moi. Je ne voulais pas être ici. La cuisine était silencieuse et au moins, je pouvais boire sans devoir regarder les trois filles gigoter au milieu des garçons complétement bourré. Je sentais que je déraillais sur ma chaise. L'alcool ne m'avait jamais réussi. Entre mes jambes qui se ramollissaient et mes reflexes qui me quittaient. Il me fallut faire un grand effort pour revenir dans le salon. Certains garçons étaient partis, et je devinais que les filles avaient dû repartir accompagné. Finalement, je retrouvais la brune en pleine introspection du pénis de Jacob dans le placard de l'escalier. Je me maudissais d'avoir ouvert la porte en entendant les balais s'écrouler. Il ne semblait pas plus gêné de me voir et je claquais la porte. Dans le salon, Jared ronflait à côté du vomi d'Edward. Je regardais le gâchis sans trop déterminé si c'était à moi de le ramasser. Je réalisais que oui, j'étais le témoin. Donc la boniche de service. Tout coulait de source… Emmet revint dans l'entré.

-C'est bon, j'ai embarqué les derniers dans le taxi. Par contre, il reste une bagnole dans l'allée…

-Jacob, répondis-je le plus sobrement possible. Si tu veux un avant-goût de ses capacité jubilatoires, je te conseil le placard de l'escalier.

-La rouquine ?

Je secouais la tête.

-La brune.

Il souleva les sourcils de son air le plus railleur.

-Il est d'une classe, ce type. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a pu être pote avec Eddie.

-Il se connaisse de l'université. Ils avaient l'habitude de sortir à la pêche aux filles, à l'époque. Si ça peut te renseigner sur le type…

-Je vois. Rien d'étonnant au final. Tu veux que je le dégage avant d'aller me coucher ?

-S'il te plait.

Emmet disparu dans le couloir et dix minutes plus tard, le couple le moins attachant du monde parti en trombe. J'observais la voiture quitter la propriété et je pu enfin monter à l'étage. Je passais devant la chambre d'Edward qui n'avait pris la peine de fermer la porte, ni de se coucher dans son lit.

-Izzie, cria-t-il d'une voie pâteuse.

C'est ainsi que j'ai dû aider mon meilleur ami à vomir dans la toilette. C'était loin d'être beau à voir.

-Ça t'apprendra à te fiancer à cette greluche, marmonnais-je pour moi.

Il relava vaguement la tête.

-Tu n'approuves pas, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr que non, mentis-je en caressant ses cheveux sous l'assaut d'une nouvelle nausée.

-Si, je le sais. Je t'y ai obligé. Mais, je suis perdue depuis longtemps. Je ne sais plus quoi…

Et il vomit sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il disait. Une heure plus tard, je le couchais dans son lit et au moment de partir, il se souleva et attrapa mon poignet.

-Je suis paumée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai peur de faire une belle connerie, Izzie.

-De quoi tu parles au juste, Edward ?

-De mon mariage.

Je l'ai regardé sans trop déterminé à quel point il était bourré. Mais, j'avais toujours cru que l'alcool était annonciateur de vérité. Les gens semblaient plus aptes à l'honnêteté. Edward en faisait partie. La première cuite qu'il avait eu avait été au lycée pendant une fête. Il avait alors commencé à dire des choses que je n'avais pas vraiment voulu savoir. Comme savoir qu'il s'était masturbé en pensant à la copine de Gareth, son meilleur ami de l'époque. Ou qu'il avait perdu sa virginité au cours de l'été précédent avec une fille plus âgé. Bref, ça n'avait jamais fait partie des secrets que j'aurai souhaité partagé avec lui.

-Je crois que je fais une connerie. Mais je n'ai pas le choix…

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Pas le choix ?

-Comment ça ? Tu lui as demandé parce que tu en avais envie.

-Non, j'ai menti.

Il avait les yeux ouverts, trop grand pour témoigner d'une quelconque sobriété. J'allais lui demander de quoi il parlait quand, il se leva et m'embrassa en appuyant fort sur mes lèvres. J'étais tellement abasourdie que je n'ai pas réagi. Il s'est décollé sans rien dire. Je savais qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal mais j'avais besoin de savoir. De trouver des réponses à mes questions. Alors j'ai plongé cette fois en y mettant du mien. Il m'a serré et j'ai posé les deux mains sur son visage puis glissant sur sa nuque. Je me sentais trop saoul pour déterminer ce qui se passait en moi. Il me poussa sur le lit, me surplomba de tout son corps et ses mains passaient dans mon dos. Le baiser sembla durer et quand on se détacha, il me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'avais la nausée tout à coup et je le repoussais, courant vers les toilettes. C'était à mon tour de regretter, mais quoi au juste ?

 _Hello tout le monde,_

 _Je suis assez surprise du petit succès de Wedding Cake… Alors, je vous remercie pour vos messages, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir vos reviews._

 _Une dernière chose, le prochain chapitre sera là la semaine prochaine sans faute._

 _A très vite !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

L'alcool et moi, une sacrée mauvaise idée, tout comme ce mariage d'ailleurs. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi paumée de ma vie. Je faisais des choses qui ne me ressemblais pas, je prenais des décisions idiotes parce que j'en avais marre d'être spectatrice de mon existence. Il suffisait de voir comment je peinais à ouvrir les yeux. C'était suffisant pour dire combien j'étais pathétique. Une odeur amère s'insinua et je devinais que c'était du café. Au bout d'un long moment, je fini par ouvrir les paupières. La lumière était pourtant trop clair et je dû m'y prendre à deux fois avant de me soulever. Je me rendis compte que j'étais couchée sur le carrelage de la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

-Pas trop dure, le réveil ?

Je fixais Jared installé par terre, le dos appuyé à la baignoire. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il me tendit d'abord un verre d'eau qui pétillait. L'aspirine… Une bonne idée à cet instant. J'avalais en silence. Puis, il me tendit un mug _Star wars_ qui appartenait à Edward. Edward… Oh merde. Jared souleva les sourcils en remarquant mon air maladif.

-Oh. On dirait que tu te rappel…

Je baissais les yeux sur le café chaud. Je pourrais peut-être me noyer ? Un soupire et une gorgé plus tard, je me maudissais d'avoir fait ça. Stupide, inutile. Je tournais la tête vers Jared qui avait sorti un clope. Si j'avais un tant soit peu repris mes esprits, je lui aurai fait une remarque mais, ma bêtise était beaucoup plus grosse.

-C'est rien, Isabella, je suis sûre qu'un baiser ne ruinera pas ce mariage.

-Tu ne comprends pas vraiment, Jared. Je l'ai fait juste…

Mais les mots ne sortaient pas parce que je réalisais seulement mes motivations.

-Pour savoir. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Pas besoin d'avoir la science infuse.

Il roula des yeux en souriant gentiment. Au bout d'un moment en silence, il se leva et jeta sa cigarette dans l'évier puis ouvrit le robinet. La fumer étouffa rapidement et la cigarette ne ressembla plus qu'à une masse informe et humide. Triste.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Eddie n'a plus aucun souvenir. Il est occupé de végéter dans le salon. Cet idiot…

Il soupira avec une mine sombre que je ne lui connaissais pas. Puis, il appuya sa main sur le sommet de mon crâne. Il me vrilla toujours avec les mêmes yeux. J'avais juste envie de pleurer. Il se mit à genou et m'attira dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire. La peine, la douleur, tout semblait devenir trop lourde à cet instant. Je ne trouvais pas les réponses que je cherchais. Je savais que tout ça, cet amour pour lui était devenu un fardeau. Un idée brillante qui devenait terne. Le baiser n'avait pas été bon. Il n'avait pas le goût sucré que je lui rêvais. Il était amer comme l'alcool, triste par la seule idée qu'il était. Rien n'était joyeux, tout était tristesse et amertume. Je me suis mise à pleurer contre son torse. J'avais l'impression d'être une bouteille remplit d'eau qui se vidait peu à peu. Mais, ça me faisait beaucoup de bien. Ce rôle de victime qui me collait à la peau devenait dure. Ça me coupait des autres, ça ne me rendait que plus malheureuse encore. Plus encore qu'avant. Parce que maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'intérêt. Il allait se marier et l'aimer comme je le faisais n'avait plus de sens.

-Il est temps, je crois.

Je me décalais de Jared sans comprendre. Il avait un visage émacié long de sa joie récurrente ou de sa malice. Il y avait un changement tellement surprenant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il posa deux mains sur mes joues et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je savais que la bombe allait me couper le souffle. J'attendais juste qu'elle tombe.

-Il est temps de retrouver Robyn.

Je clignais les yeux par surprise. Jared savait ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Tu veux dire… que tu sais où elle est.

Il hocha la tête sans se détacher.

-Tout ce temps ?

Il pinça les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer alors que mes larmes à moi coulaient. Mais il prit les larmes avec ce regard de pure traîtrise. Il posa ses lèvres contre mes doigts.

-Je ne supportais pas de ne pas savoir… Alors, il y a un an, j'ai décidé d'engager un détective privé alors que j'étais à L.A. Ça n'a rien donné jusqu'à il y a deux mois.

Je levai les yeux vers lui en silence mais larmes continuant de me consumer. Pourquoi je pleurai au juste ? Je pleurai parce qu'Edward continuait de me perdre ou bien parce que je me rendais compte que j'avais oublié Robyn ? Les deux. Plus le désespoir de ne pas réussir à sortir de cette situation qui avait trop d'emprise sur ma vie.

-Il l'a retrouvé, Isabella.

-Pour…pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé dès que tu as su ?

Jared soupira en baissant des yeux rageurs. Il n'était pas plus brillant que moi à cet instant. Il se cachait derrière toute sorte d'excuse, tout ça pour ne pas montrer que lui aussi il n'en menait pas large depuis qu'elle avait disparu. Je détachais une main des siennes qui semblait prier. Puis, je posais la paume de ma main contre son coup. Il releva doucement la tête et je voyais son regard briller. Les larmes ne voulaient pas couler. Il avait trop d'égo pour se laisser autant aller.

-Où est-elle ?

-A Phoenix, dans l'Arizona.

Je clignais des yeux. Elle était toujours sur la côte est. Elle était tout près. Je lâchais tout et me relevais d'un seul mouvement, je sortis en trombe de la pièce et m'apprêtais à monter dans ma voiture quand on me retint par le bras. Je jetais un œil à Jared. La colère m'enivrant.

-Tu n'as pas compris, Isabella.

Je fronçais les sourcils en secouant mon bras pour me détacher mais il s'agrippa plus fort.

-Isabella…

-Quoi Jared ? Quoi ?

Il me fixa silencieusement. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Elle est morte. Il y a deux ans.

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel on se regardait droitement. Aucun mouvement, juste les répercutions d'une bombe.

-Tu mens ! m'écriais-je hors de moi. Tu ne veux pas que je la voire parce que tu as peur qu'elle s'enfuie de nouveau. Je veux la voir !

-Elle est morte, je dis la vérité.

Je savais qu'il disait la vérité mais je ne voulais pas croire que je l'avais perdu cinq minutes après avoir cru que j'allais l'avoir de nouveau pour moi. Jared s'avança et m'accueilli sans que je ne demande rien. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. C'était trop dure. Après avoir décidé d'arrêter de pleurer, on s'est assis sur le plateau du pic up d'Emmet.

-Dis-moi tout maintenant, dis-je froidement prête à savoir enfin.

-Le mois avant de disparaître, j'ai découvert qu'elle me trompait avec un type. Je me suis disputée plus d'une fois avec elle pour savoir qui s'était sans jamais le découvrir. Mais un jour, elle m'a appelé en pleure. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et que le père ne voulait pas du bébé. En fait, il avait menacé de la tuer si elle le gardait parce qu'il était marié. J'ai voulu m'en mêler mais, je lui ai dis que j'allais m'en occuper.

-Mais elle a disparu.

-Oui. Elle a apparemment pris la fuite et elle s'est cacher chez sa grande tante. Là, elle a accouché d'une petite fille. Elle l'a appelé Isabelle.

J'ai détourné les yeux vers lui sans vraiment cacher les larmes qui montaient. Robyn était une personne qu'on chérissait. Elle avait toujours été brillante. Doué pour tout. Jamais odieuse ni méchante.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas, elle est morte ? Comment ?

Jared a pesé ses mots, en tordant ses doigts dans tous les sens. Puis, il a levé les yeux vers l'orée de la forêt, sans trop la voir. Juste pour se donner de l'air ou de l'espace.

-Le cancer. Avec ce qui lui est arrivée, elle aurait pu aussi bien être assassinée. J'y ai pensé d'abord quand le gars que j'ai engagé m'a annoncé son décès. Mais, non, c'est juste la vie qui s'est acharnée sur elle. Robyn… Mon Dieu, si j'avais su.

Je me suis sentie triste pour lui. Jared l'aimait. Mais, il n'avait pas vraiment eu ce qu'il méritait. Les sentiments comme les pensées ne se contrôlaient pas. Je le savais mieux que personne. J'ai pris sa main entre les miennes et j'ai posé la tête contre son épaule.

-Nous deux, on fait la paire avec notre malchance récurrente.

-ça tu l'as dit. Sauf que moi, j'ai été honnête.

Bam. C'était mérité. Il avait raison. J'étais trop enracinée dans mon malheur que ça devenait normal. Mais ce n'était pas normal. Il fallait que j'en fasse la constatation. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi en déduire, surtout après la nuit passée. J'avais besoin d'un coup de main. J'avais besoin d'y voir claire.

-J'aimerai quand même la voir.

Il soupira et je soulevai la tête doucement en cherchant un signe sur son visage.

-Moi aussi.

L'air était étouffant à Phoenix. L'été battait son plein et il était clair que cette année-là, on avait chaud. Jared qui marchait près de moi avait revêtit ses lunettes de soleil et une casquette. Au cas où, un fan aurait la mauvaise idée de le poursuivre. Mais l'idée de voir des fans débarqués était la dernière de mes préoccupations. J'avais juste l'idée de retrouver une vieille amie plongée dans le silence. Et peut-être même rencontrer sa fille. On retrouva l'entré facilement, s'arrêtant une seconde pour tenter de trouver du courage dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Jared présenta sa main et je l'attrapais fébrilement. Je me sentais à des années lumières de la réalité et il était le seul lien qu'il me restait avec la vie. On marcha lentement parmi les tombes et il n'était pas nécessaire de précisé que le malaise m'enveloppait au fur et à mesure qu'on approchait de sa _dernière demeure._

-Ici repose, Robyn Judith Malinchak Graves, fille, nièce et mère chérie.

-J'aurai aimé que tout se passe autrement. Même si ce n'était pas pour l'avoir. Juste la savoir heureuse et…

-En vie.

Jared sortit son téléphone et dix secondes plus tard, on entendit une mélodie se confondre dans l'air calme. C'était sans nul doute _Comatose_. Il avait composé cette chanson dans les mois qui ont suivi la disparition de Robyn.

- _Cause all I really want is you to stay  
Maybe it's easier  
Maybe it's easier  
Comatose…_

Les paroles étaient l'exutoire de Jared. Et les passer sur la tombe de Robyn ressemblaient à sa thérapie ou plutôt à son adieu. Celui qui les ferait enfin lâcher prise après tout ce temps. Parfois, c'était juste une question de réponse à des interrogations qu'on se posait et qui ne trouvait pas de fin. Je savais que mon histoire était le même dans la fin. Je me torturais sans cesse jusqu'à hier soir. Ce baiser aussi stupide soit-il avait apporter une lumière à mon désarroi. A ma tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas continuer sur ce chemin, ça n'allait rien apporter de bon. Je savais surtout que si je continuais à me lamenter de la sorte, je finirais par oublier de vivre. Et d'être heureuse. Parce que je le méritais plus que n'importe qui. C'est ce que m'aurait dit Robyn si elle m'avait regarder prendre ce rôle de victime. Elle aurait eu un regard amer qui montrerait toute sa désapprobation. Elle aurait soupiré et aurait fait l'analyse de toute cette situation. Déjà à l'époque, elle disait d'Edward qu'il était idiot et que j'étais tellement différente de lui. Elle pensait que l'amour n'était pas écrit dans la roche, que je devais apprendre à ne pas tout mélanger et que ma passion pour les comédies romantiques me retournait le cerveau.

- _On ne tombe pas amoureux de son meilleur ami, nécessairement. Enfin bref, fait comme tu le sens._

Inutile de précisé plus que ma relation était insensé. Jared a souri mystérieusement en me regardant du coin de l'œil. S'il pensait être discret, il avait besoin de leçon.

-Quoi ?

Il grimaça pris sur le fait. Puis, il secoua la tête tentant de faire semblant qu'il n'y avait rien. _  
_Mais il y avait quelque chose, je n'étais pas si stupide. Mais, je manquais de courage debout devant la tombe de Robyn. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à la fin de sa vie. Je ne pigeais pas comment tout cela avait pu arriver. De cette relation extra conjugal à sa grossesse sans oublier cette mise en scène pour cacher son départ pour l'Arizona. Je crois que j'en étais juste incapable. Je ne pouvais pas saisir tout ça parce que je n'étais plus aussi proche d'elle à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas voulu. C'était juste une histoire de chemin. L'université avait coupé court à tout. On était dans des villes différentes, avec des objectifs de vie totalement différents. Bref, on avait pris des courants opposés. Mais, elle restait mon amie. Et je me sentais triste de la fin. Il y avait quelque chose de grotesque. Ça lui ressemblait trop et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Elle avait le sens du mystère et du secret. Les dernières années de sa vie étaient elle. Ça me fit sourire. Je tournais la tête vers le ciel en me demandant ce qu'aurait fait Robyn à ma place. Elle aurait tout fait pour changer la tournure. Mais, je crois qu'elle aurait été honnête tout d'abord. Que ce soit avec le monde entier ou elle-même. Je crois que je savais à quoi m'en tenir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Phoenix était étrangés à moi. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Du coup, c'est Jared qui joua les guides le reste du temps. Mais je n'étais pas en vacances. J'étais là pour Robyn et pour trouver des réponses aux questions qui me tenait éveillé la nuit. Le soir qui suivit la visite sur sa tombe, je ne dormais pas. Je crois que je commençais à sentir que j'encaissais trop de chose. La vie faisait les chose violement. Jared non plus ne semblait pas prêt à dormir. Il grattait des notes sur sa guitare en fixant la vue alors qu'il était assis sur un transat de la terrasse. Deux semaines auparavant nous étions encore dans la maison de vacances de Cullen et moi, je peinais à comprendre ce que se baiser avait comme incidence sur moi. Aujourd'hui, je voulais juste respirer. Le soleil s'était couché depuis trop longtemps pour justifier notre regard lasse sur l'horizon. J'étais trop loin pour me lancer dans mes réflexions. Alors pour une fois, j'avais éteint la boîte à penser.

-Isabella, j'avais pensé rencontrer sa fille.

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui sans trop déterminer si c'était une bonne idée mais comme je voulais voir Isabelle, j'ai hoché la tête.

-Elle vit toujours avec sa tante ?

Jared pencha la tête oubliant sa guitare. Il m'observa comme il en avait l'habitude ces derniers temps.

-Tu as vraiment une salle tête, toi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, Freddy Mercury.

Il grimaça. Les souvenirs venaient de lui coller une claque.

-Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? Tu comptes me ressortir cette vieille histoire ?

Je ris pour la première fois depuis un moment. J'avais un peu perdu cette habitude depuis qu'Edward avait décidé de passer la bague au doigt de sa Tanya. Jared sembla suivre aussi bien que moi le fil de mes pensées. Il décida de poursuivre.

-On avait quoi… douze ans ?

-Oui, je me souviens du legging d'Alice que tu as mis avec ces affreuse lunettes blanches volées à ta grand-mère. Une calamité si tu veux mon avis.

-Je dirais la classe, moi.

Je rigolais avec lui. Il reprit sa guitare et se mit à chanter tout bas. Bohemian Rhapsody était mon morceau préféré et ça, il le savait parfaitement. Je regardais Jared chanter avec tellement d'intensité que les larmes commencèrent à couler d'elles-mêmes. Il leva les yeux vers moi en chantant le refrain. Il était aussi en train de pleurer. J'ai décidé de bouger et de m'assoir près de lui. Je posais la tête sur son épaule. Il y avait quelque chose de profond à cet instant. J'avais l'impression de partager sa détresse. J'étais aussi triste que lui. Mais rien ne pouvait nous consoler si ce n'est l'idée même que nous étions là, l'un pour l'autre. C'était un peu tout ce que nous avions, cette nuit-là. Quand il lâcha les cordes, il se mit à trembler plus fort et se pencha en avant. Je pris sa tête que je pressais contre ma poitrine. On ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un sombrer à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? Il accrocha ses bras autour de moi. Ses sanglots méritaient de sortir. Je n'avais jamais vu à quel point il était écorché vif. J'étais loin d'imaginer sa douleur. Je la comprenais, je l'avais vécu. Seulement, Jared cachait toujours tout. C'était un point dont j'avais toujours été sûre. Il avait planqué tout ce qui avait avoir de loin ou de près avoir avec Robyn de moi, de tout le monde. Au bout d'un temps infime, on finit par s'installer sur le transat. Il était couché entre mes jambes, la tête reposant sur ma poitrine alors que le ciel retenait son attention. Il ne semblait pas décidé à dormir. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Nos mains étaient toujours reliées comme un étau qu'on ne peut séparer. Je crois avoir fini par m'endormir doucement, comme on plonge avec douceur dans un bain d'eau chaude. Le réveil fut lent. Je sentais l'air frais me caresser tandis que je remarquais qu'il n'était plus là. En entrant dans la chambre, je compris qu'il était sous la douche. Alors je décidais de m'étaler sur le lit parce que dormir sur un transat, ce n'était pas la manière plus sage pour éviter de se tuer le dos. J'ai fermé les yeux en me concentrant sur l'eau. Finalement, je commençais à me détendre mais la boule dans mon ventre ne partit pas pour autant. Je sentis peu après le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de Jared qui posa une main sur mon front.

-Ça ne va pas, toi. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de remettre à demain notre petite visite.

Je grognais sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu rêves, on n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour ça.

-On va la voir mais pas aujourd'hui. C'est tout.

-Arrêtes de jouer les mère poule, Jared. Tu sais que ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Gardes ça pour Alice.

Il ricane.

-Je réserve ça pour mes groupies d'habitude. Mais, je peux faire une exception. Juste pour toi.

Je tournais la tête ouvrant pour la première fois les yeux. Son sourire moqueur accueillit mon mouvement. Mais comme le lunatique de service que je lui connaissais, il reprit un air songeur, un peu terrasser par la vie. On était vraiment bien assorti tous les deux. Lui plus que moi. Je me suis concentrée sur la fatigue et j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas attendre.

-Jared, je veux y aller. Je n'irais pas mieux tant que…

-Ce ne sera pas plus claire dans ta tête.

Je ne répondis rien. Il était évident que je voulais arranger tous ces problèmes qui jalonnaient mon existence depuis un moment maintenant.

-Tu sais Isabella, je crois que la plupart de tes emmerdes c'est signé Edward Cullen. Je sais qu'il est ton meilleur ami mais je me dis que l'amour c'est censé te donner du bonheur. Pas des larmes.

Je me suis redressé pour lui faire face. J'ignorai ce qu'il cherchait en me parlant comme cela d'Edward.

-J'en prends seulement conscience. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. C'est la moitié de ma vie qui est concerné. Je me suis conduite en idiote, tout ce temps.

-Si tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, je n'en reparlerai plus.

J'allais le contredire et puis, je sentais le soulagement me gagner. Du coup, je me suis levée, j'ai passé une main sur son épaule avec un sourire et j'ai rejoint la salle de bain. Une heure plus tard, après un déjeuner sur la terrasse d'un restaurant, on prit la route sur les bordure de la ville dans une petite banlieue. Je regardais autour de moi, me disant que Robyn n'avait pas dû être aussi malheureuse que ça, ici. C'était assez agréable, les maisons bien entretenue, les enfants jouait dehors et des gens passaient leur temps à travailler dans leur jardin. La voiture s'arrêta dans une allée bien entretenue. On descendit de la voiture un peu trop silencieusement. On était trop nerveux pour oser parler. Ce n'était pas tellement l'idée de rencontre la fille de Robyn qui nous rendait muet, c'était la perspective de rendre encore plus réel sa mort. On n'y comprenait rien. Agathe nous attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle semblait plus vieille que sur les photos de famille qui parsemaient le mur de la maison familial. On entra dans la maison et on trouva la petite en train de colorier. Elle leva un regard intrigué vers nous et nous adressa un air méfiant que je connaissais par cœur. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jared qui semblait se figer sur place en la détaillant. Moi-même je n'étais pas assez stupide pour comprendre à quel genre d'affaire nous avions à faire. Je décidais de faire semblant de ne pas avoir pigé et on s'assit sur le canapé pendant qu'Agathe alla nous préparer du thé. On savait que la gamine n'allait pas lancer la discussion. On pouvait facilement le deviner. Quand enfin, elle nous présenta des tasses fumantes, elle nous regarda à tour de rôle avec un regard inquisiteur. Ça aussi c'était du Robyn.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas déplacer de venir chez vous, Mme Pester.

-Non, Robyn se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, on la retrouverait. C'est juste qu'il soit dommage que ça arrive maintenant.

-Toute nos condoléances.

Elle eut un sourire avant d'observer Isabelle qui avait recommencer à dessiner.

-Isabelle, dit-elle tandis que la fillette tournait la tête, voici Isabella et Jared, deux amis de ta maman.

-Vous connaissiez maman ?

Je hochais la tête assez ému de l'entendre, de voir qu'elle était la fille de ma vieille amie.

-Très bien, même, ajouta Jared pour la première fois.

Je pouvais tout de même sentir qu'il n'était pas plus aisé pour lui de parler que moi.

-Vous pouvez me parler de maman, s'il vous plait. Tante Agathe me raconte toujours la même chose.

La gamine avait l'air surexcitée et très impatiente d'entendre des histoires sur sa maman.

-Pas maintenant, mon cœur. Il faut que je parle de chose de grand avec eux.

-Mais après ?

Agathe me regarda attendant sans doute que je réponde. Je savais néanmoins que ce genre de questions, elle avait dû les entendre un bon millier de fois.

-Heu… bien sûr.

La gamine sourie enchantée avant de replonger dans ses gribouillages. Agathe observa la gamine avec beaucoup de patience.

-Est-ce qu'elle a souffert ?

-Un peu mais, cette petite la tenue en éveille. Ça n'était pas facile pour elle. Je crois que ce n'est facile pour personne. Mais d'une certaine manière, heureusement que la petite n'avait que 3 ans. Elle ne se souvient pas bien de sa maman. Pauvre Robyn.

Je suis restée en silence regardant Isabelle et tentant d'imaginer la dure réalité qui allait avec. Comme imaginer ce que sa mère avait subi. Jared sembla peu motiver à discuter alors se contenta de boire son thé silencieusement. J'aurai aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait, juste pour comprendre à quel point, il était malade d'entendre cela.

-Robyn a appelé Isabelle en votre honneur, dit-elle soudain. J'ignore si vous êtes au courant ou si vous avez fait le rapprochement.

-Jared me l'a dit.

Pourquoi avais-je soudain autant de mal à parler ?

-Elle parlait beaucoup de vous deux ainsi que votre sœur, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Jared. Elle disait que vous étiez sa famille. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle regrettait autant de s'être enfuit. Il m'arrivait de l'entendre sangloter la nuit. C'était pire quand Isabelle était malade ou qu'elle avait des problèmes.

-Elle a laissé un grand vide quand elle partit, marmonnais-je en tentant de contrôler les tremolos dans ma voix.

Agathe sembla comprendre mon émotion et déposa une main pâle sur la mienne avec ce sourire crispé qui te disait _désolé_.

-Pour tout vous dire, vous êtes la marraine d'Isabelle. Je suis navrée que Robyn n'ait jamais trouvé le courage de vous contacter. Il lui arrivait de prendre le combiné et de le regarder longuement.

Plus elle parlait et plus je me sentais triste. J'avais l'impression d'avoir manqué des choses alors qu'en fait, ce n'était pas ma faute. Je sentis le bras de Jared m'entourer, et tout je parvins à faire était de lui glisser un coup d'œil. Juste pour me rassurer. Je me sentis mieux en croisant son regard. Pourquoi c'était lui qui me consolait quand Robyn, elle, lui avait brisé le cœur ?

-Voulez-vous rester dîner ? Vous pourriez parler de sa maman pendant que je m'occuper de cuisiner ?

On approuva, plus Jared que moi mais nous sentions que la gamine trépignait d'impatience. Une heure plus tard, nous étions assis dans le jardin, raconta des histoires amusantes sur Robyn. Isabelle était ébahit et nous jetait des rire joyeux à la figure quand on disait une chose incroyable sur sa maman.

-Elle chantait tout le temps. Parfois, elle montait sur sa chaise et chantait pour toute la classe.

-Mais, elle ne s'est pas fait grondé par la maitresse ?

-Oh si, mais ça la faisait beaucoup rire.

Isabelle rigola faisant voler ses tresses en tous sens. Jared observait la petite comme s'il s'agissait d'un ange. C'était une espèce de mini Robyn. Elle lui ressemblait suffisamment fort pour qu'on sache deviner l'origine des gènes. Finalement, Agathe déclara que le repas était près. On passa une assez bonne soirée. Isabelle insista pour qu'on la borde avec Jared, déclarant qu'on était ses deux meilleurs amis. Chose qui fit plaisir à mon acolyte. Avant de partir, il fut déclaré qu'on revienne le lendemain. Nous reprîmes le chemin de l'hôtel en silence. Il fallait du temps pour intégrer les informations. Jared glissa la tête contre mon épaule. Le contact humain n'avait jamais semblé être aussi important.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de cette gamine. Elle est incroyable. C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à Robyn. Toutes ses mimiques, sa façon de parler et puis, ce visage…

-Oui, je sais. Un clone. Le problème c'est que maintenant qu'on l'a rencontré, je crois qu'on ne pourra pas se passer de ce bout de chou.

On demeura en silence jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans la chambre. Il prit sa guitare et repris place sur la terrasse. Je m'assis sur une chaise et regardait la rock star chantonné des airs. Je sentais que l'espoir venait de naître de nouveau dans nos cœurs. J'avais ouvert le mini bar pour récolter les petites bouteilles de vodka et Jack. On but à la santé d'Isabelle. Un gorgé, deux gorgés et le monde devint un peu moins ternes. On rigola longuement sur le passé. Alice et ses lubies. Eddie et son penchant pour les gros lot-lot et notre tendance à chercher la mauvaise personne. Il commença à chantonner _Somebody die for._ Je m'amusai à chanter le refrain avec lui, provoquant un fou rire. Malgré tout, on continua à chanter jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Mais la fin marqua un silence pendant lequel on se dévisagea sans retenue. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et quelque chose de plus fort me poussa plus loin. Je sentais l'électricité dans l'air, je sentais que j'avais besoin de lui. Au moins ou je me penchais, il avança et m'embrassa. C'était étrange de le sentir contre moi. Jared, c'était mon ami d'enfance, le frère de ma meilleure amie. C'était Jared. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de plus fort, intense qui vibrait en moi. Cette chose qui me poussait à poser mes mains où s'était possible. Les siennes suivaient le pas, jusqu'à s'arrêter dans mes cheveux contre ma nuque. La folie devait nous gagner ou bien, plus… On se détacha se jaugeant. Puis, je souris animé et pas du tout honteuse ou révolté contre moi-même. Ce que j'avais vécu me donna envie de poursuivre. Je replongeais la première contre les lèvres souriantes de Jared. Il me laissa exploré sa gorge pendant que ses mains massaient ma nuque qui me renvoya un million de frissons. Mon Dieu, il était si facile de se perdre plus loin.

-On ne fait rien de mal, pas vrai ?

Il me lança un regard brillant.

-Bien sûr que non.

C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour plonger une bonne fois pour toute. Je soulevais le t-shirt qui me faisait rempart à toute ces caresses que je rêvais de lui octroyer. Habituellement, tout ça me laissait un peu froide. Donner du plaisir, ne me faisait pas plaisir. Mais là, j'avais l'impression d'imploser. J'étais fébrile, demandeuse de plus, d'entreprendre plus. Je voulais tout ce qu'il pouvait me donner. Son torse, ses hanches, étaient chauds, bons. Je voulais voir plus. L'obliger à se dévoiler plus. Je glissais un regard vers lui. Ses cheveux en bataille réveillèrent plus encore le volcan dans mon bas ventre. Je n'allais pas survivre. Il pressa les hanches autour de ma taille et me retourna d'un coup de rein. Je levais les yeux sur son regard acidulé. Je me mordis la lèvre de plus en plus enflammée par lui. Il glissa les lèvres contre les miennes, lentement en rapprochant toujours plus près de moi. Je sentis rapidement sa langue onduler autour de la mienne. J'étais électrisée par tant de sensualité. J'ai soulevé le bassin pour le repousser mais il colla sa main sur ma hanche et me repoussa sur le sol. Il garda cependant la distance que je venais de briser et je sentis sans problème la bosse contre mon bas ventre. J'ai gémi plus fort et je l'ai senti sourire contre mes lèvres qui ne l'avaient pas quitté. On continua le ballet alors que nos respirations devenaient forte. Je croyais mourir un peu plus entre ses bras. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, glissant contre mon menton pour aller sur mon oreille. Je décidais de bouger la main contre son dos et caresser ses fesses onctueuses. Il n'était visiblement pas en reste et tandis que je fermais les yeux sous un assaut de tremblement, il ouvrit mon chemisier, boutons après bouton. Je retroussais mes doigts de pieds au moment où ses lèvres saluèrent mes tétons. Il laissa une main descendre frôler le bouton de mon pantalon. J'étais si reconnaissante d'être autant désiré. Je l'ai arrêté en lui adressant un sourire. Puis, on s'est redressé à genou face à face sur la moquette de la chambre. J'ai déboutonné mon pantalon tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son dernier rempart. La nudité ne nous effrayait pas. J'étais tellement attiré par cet homme que j'oubliais d'avoir des prétentions. On se regardait emprisonné dans une bulle que rien ni personne n'aurait su briser. On s'est retrouvé plus près, nous embrassant longuement. Les mains étaient tremblantes, désireuse d'en savoir plus. Je touchais son érection sans rougir. Je trouvais ça touchant de savoir que je ne le laissais pas indifférent. Lui non plus ne pouvait en douter quand un doigt glissa sur la fente humide. Je crois que dans la précipitation à vouloir se donner, il y avait de la tendresse et de la lenteur mesurée qui nous menait doucement au septième ciel. On échangea un regard intense qui était un accord tacite qu'on voulait dépasser la ligne. Il me repoussa sur le sol sans jamais se décoller. Les baisers devenaient une tendre vérité, une habitude dont je ne parvenais pas à me lasser. C'était simplement le début de quelque chose de plus fort. Je relâchais ses lèvres au moment où il pénétra plus loin. J'avais un peu perdu l'habitude d'être intime avec un homme. Cela faisait sans doute des mois et pourtant, ce soir-là, j'avais l'impression que c'était normal de le faire avec Jared. J'étais en réalité si heureuse de partager cela avec lui que je dû me retenir pour ne pas perdre la tête quand le rythme devint plus profond. Nos respirations devenaient plus difficiles alors que je me cambrais toujours plus. Quand, il glissa une main sur mon ventre et que je sentis son doigt caresser mon clitoris, j'ai vu le début des étoiles. J'étais partie. Il relâcha la pression quand la tension retomba sur moi. Nous étions électrisés. Nous n'avions pas bougé nous contentant de nous observer en silence. Je levais la main et la posa contre sa joue la caressant du bout du pouce. Puis, sentant que j'en avais vraiment besoin, je l'ai approché de moi pour l'embrasser doucement. On roula de nouveau sur la moquette. Le baiser regagna en sensualité et bientôt, je glissais une main sur son pénis. Je le massais distraitement alors qu'il massait le bas de mon dos. Je l'entendis haleté quand je compris qu'il était aussi prêt que moi. Je me décollais pour m'enfoncer sur son érection. On gémit à l'unisson nous habituant de nouveau à notre intimité partagée. Je me mouvais sur lui avec délectation. Le plaisir avait pris une grande signification. Il glissa ses doigts entre les miens. Nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus. Autant qu'il nous était possible. La râle qui accueillit la dernière salve de plaisir me laissait tendu, la tête en arrière. Il fut le premier à bouger. Il s'assit, moi toujours installé sur lui. Il passa les bras autour de moi et m'enlaça longuement. Nous restâmes en silence, nos respirations plus fortes. J'étais heureuse de voir qu'on respectait un silence. Une espèce de décision commune. Nous aurions dit quoi ? _Merci pour ça…_ ? Je crois qu'on avait juste besoin de communiquer avec nos sens. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce genre chose. J'avais besoin de toucher pour comprendre, de gouter pour entendre, de ressentir pour crier. Je savais que Jared ressentait la même chose. Il ne me lâcha pas, même quand on se coucha sur la moquette et qu'on s'endormit enlacer, nu d'absolument tout.

 _Hello tout le monde,_

 _Pardonnez-moi, je vous ai un peu oublié. Je vous poste donc ce petit chapitre qui m'a beaucoup tenu à cœur. En réalité, il s'agit de mon premier vrai M. Franchement, j'espère que vous aurez pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Wedding Cake revient la semaine prochaine -Je vais tâcher de ne pas tarder à poster. Sinon, je vous fait plein de bisous, A bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Rire n'était pas si difficile. C'était même la chose la plus simple du monde quand on était avec Jared. Il suffit de l'entendre rigoler pour le suivre. L'eau chaude nous berçait doucement alors qu'il savonnait mon dos. Je sentis l'éponge glisser sur mon ventre. Je me suis trémoussée en éclatant de rire.

-Arrêtes, dis-je, tu sais bien que je suis chatouilleuse.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, c'est pour ça que je continue.

Il lâcha l'éponge et m'entoura en continuant la douce torture. Je décidais de me retourner pour essayer lui échapper. Il arrêta et posa son front sur mon épaule. On bougea lentement sous l'eau. Mon Dieu, je n'aurai voulu le quitter pour rien au monde. Je passais mes bras autour de lui pour approfondir l'étreinte. Je sentis mon cœur frissonner de plaisir au moment où il déposa ses lèvres sur mon épaule.

-Ne me quittes jamais, Isabella. Même si on se déteste. S'il te plait.

Je me suis légèrement décalée pour lire la peur dans ses yeux. Evidemment, il était pétrifié. Ça me donna envie de le serrer plus fort.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis plus qu'une groupie.

Il arrêta l'eau et repoussa les cheveux qui me barrait le visage. Il caressa mon visage sans me quitter des yeux. On se sent comme un diamant dans ses bras sous son regard chaud.

-Tu sais bien que tu as toujours été plus que ça. J'ai du mal à dire ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête…

Je l'ai regardé avec tendresse sentant un sentiment différent évolué entre nous deux. Tout cela ressemblait à des aveux. A une déclaration maladroite.

-Alors, chante-le-moi, Jared.

J'avais parlé sans trop y penser. Si Jared était timide quand on était gosse, il y avait Alice pour le soutenir quand rien ne pouvait sortir mais la musique avait changé les choses. A partir du moment où il avait commencé la guitare, une autre part de lui explosa. Je croyais dur comme fer qu'il parlait mieux avec sa guitare. Il me regardait comme un enfant apeuré. Je crois qu'il avait peur de me dire ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il attrapa ma main et on sortit de la douche. On resta en silence le temps de s'habiller puis, il s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée, dos à moi. Je sentais le drame se jouer dans sa tête. Le temps était impérial dans la vie de tous. Pour lui, je compris qu'il en faudrait. Je me collais à son dos pour l'entourer de mes bras.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu as besoin de temps. Je sais combien c'est difficile de tout sortir. C'est le genre de chose qui te met à nu et te rend encore plus fragile.

Il pencha la tête en avant et releva mes mains pour y déposer un baiser.

-C'est juste que j'ai peur que nous deux, ce soit une mauvaise idée. Pas parce que je ne ressens absolument rien pour toi, c'est tout le contraire mais parce que je suis bousillé de l'intérieur. Je le sais, je le sens constamment.

J'ai posé mon front contre son dos et j'ai inspiré son odeur. Inutile de préciser le nombre de picotements dans mon ventre. J'ai resserré mon emprise parce que j'étais effrayée. J'avais peur qu'il s'envole. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me suis obligée à rester fermement calme. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça et moi non plus. On ne pouvait pas céder aussi facilement. J'aurai pu rester comme cela toute la vie mais il fallait bouger. Je devais le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je voulais le voir. Les mots n'étaient pas toujours aussi simple. Ils étaient trop silencieux, enfermé au plus profond de nous. Il me regarda et je su que je ne regretterai jamais.

-Nous sommes tous les deux des cœurs écorchés. Mais je crois qu'il est temps d'avancer. Je ne parle pas de nous. Je crois que pour ce qui est de nous deux, on verra, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Aujourd'hui, on va apprendre à tourner la page. J'ai l'impression que si on ne le fait pas, on n'aura jamais l'esprit tranquille.

-Comment fait-on ? Pour oublier ?

-On n'oublie pas, on apprend juste à vivre avec.

Je voyais bien qu'il entrevoyait la tâche avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Je pouvais deviner que chaque jour, il priait pour oublier. Pour se sentir mieux. Pour réparer le désastre qui encombrait sa vie depuis cinq ans maintenant. J'attrapais sa main et lui souris sincèrement. J'ignorai si j'avais réussi à l'aider mais au moins, nous prenions la route. Il était un peu plus bavard qu'à l'accoutumer. Il parlait d'Isabelle la moitié du temps. Il se demandait comment ce serait le jour où nous devrions partir.

-Je n'ai plus envie de partir. Cette petite, c'est Robyn. Tu comprends ? Je ne dis pas cela en pensant à mes vieux souvenirs amoureux. En fait, j'y pense comme l'amie qu'elle a été.

Je savais très bien. Je connaissais assez Jared pour savoir comment son cœur gérait Robyn. Il l'aimerait toujours. Il n'était pas question d'être naïve. Les sentiments sont authentiques, réel. Couper court à tout était impossible tant que la mémoire serait. On retrouva Isabelle dans le jardin où elle jouait avec sa poupée. Elle apaisait beaucoup mon cœur. C'était les pouvoirs magiques des enfants. Il voyait le monde plus beau qu'il ne l'était, devinant qu'ils étaient capables de tout, sans hésitation. On eut droit aussi à un petit spectacle improvisé où elle dansa dans un petit tutu. Agathe précisa qu'elle avait commencé à la mort de Robyn. C'était pour lui changer les idées. Et j'étais convaincu que ça marchait.

-Tu veux bien m'apprendre à chanter _you are my sunshine,_ Jared ?

On observa Isabelle avec curiosité. Elle nous regardait avec de grands yeux angéliques. Jared me jeta un coup d'œil. Il pensait à la même chose.

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on te l'apprenne ?

-Ma Maman me l'a chantait tout le temps, répondit-il tout naturellement.

J'ai souris à Jared qui me renvoya un sourire flamboyant. Il commença à chanter tout doucement. La gamine regardait Jared avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Quand elle se mit à chanter le refrain, j'éprouvais des difficultés à cacher mon trouble. Robyn chantait cette chanson constamment. Elle adorait Bob Dylan qui était son modèle artistique. Alors encore une fois, voir son enfant chanter cette chanson alors qu'elle-même n'était plus là pour la chanson me rendait triste. Je regardais le duo chanter en riant alors qu'Isabelle déformait les paroles sans s'en rendre compte. Jared lui chanta après _Somewhere over the rainbow._ J'étais spectatrice d'un spectacle fantastique et je commençais à me demander comment la vie aurait été si Robyn était restée, qu'elle et Jared se serait remis ensemble. Jared aurait surement décidé d'élevé Isabelle et moi, j'aurai été là comme les marraines se devaient d'être. Certes, nos destins auraient probablement été différents. L'après-midi passa rapidement sans qu'on trouve le temps de s'ennuyer. Isabelle en était la raison. De nouveau, on borda la petite, cette fois en chantant la chanson de Robyn. Quand elle ferma les yeux, on quitta la pièce légèrement.

-Merci pour cette journée, dis-je à Agathe qui rangeait la vaisselle dans les armoires.

Elle m'adressa un splendide sourire en me détaillant.

-Oh non, c'est très adorable de vous voir avec Isabelle. Vous savez, quand je regarde, Robyn n'a plus vraiment de famille. Elle n'avait plus que moi.

Le père de Robyn était décédé quand elle était encore toute petite et sa mère, que j'avais très bien connu avait quitté ce monde quelque mois avant sa disparition. Elle avait eu une attaque. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait eu une vie tranquille et joyeuse mais j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'elle ait trouvé un peu de bonheur avec sa petite fille et sa tante. Agathe m'avait montré des albums des dernières années de Robyn. Elle n'avait jamais perdu son sourire, même quand elle avait perdu ses cheveux ou qu'elle semblait atterrée par la maladie. Agathe me l'avait présenté comme un ange qui avait beaucoup de force. J'étais heureuse de l'entendre parce que c'était le souvenir le plus sacré que j'avais d'elle. Je crois que parler m'aidait à faire mon deuil. Je crois que je pouvais commencer à lâcher prise. Agathe s'assit à la table en face de Jared et je suivis le mouvement me trouvant près de lui.

-Agathe, je sais que c'est étrange comme demande mais je voudrais savoir si je pouvais continuer de vous rendre visite ? Pour la voir ? Bien sûr, je ne vis pas ici mais je pensais faire le déplacement une fois par mois…

-Bien sûr, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Je savais que d'une certaine manière j'étais sa marraine mais en réalité, je n'invoquais pas cet aspect-là. Je voulais la voir grandir pour être sûr que tout irait bien pour elle. J'avais l'impression de le devoir à mon amie qui avait tellement d'impact sur ma vie. Sans elle, je n'aurai pas été cette femme que je suis aujourd'hui. Et faire en sorte que son enfant soit heureux, était devenue indispensable.

-Merci.

Jared et moi rentrâmes à l'hôtel promettant de revenir rapidement. Dans la chambre, on resta couché sur le lit. En silence. Il n'y avait rien de triste ou de désagréable seulement, ça faisait tellement de bien de juste rester ensemble, sans rien faire de particulier. Je repensais au voyage qui n'avait rien de commun. J'avais fait mon deuil, j'avais découvert des sentiments que j'ignorais depuis un moment et j'avais surtout l'impression de vivre quelque chose de bien plus important. Comme si c'était le début d'un tout. Ce qui domina mes pensées fut l'idée de revenir à ma vie normale. Au mariage aussi. Je n'avais pas envie de revivre comme cela. Pourtant, il le faudrait bien.

-Je repars en tournée, dit-il au moment où je bougeais pour m'allonger sur lui.

Mon estomac se serra. Je redoutais ça. Et ce, qu'on ait ou pas connu une telle proximité. Je soupirais.

-Tu vas me manquer, Jared.

Pourquoi j'avais dit ça comme si on ne se reverrait jamais ? C'était étrange la manière avec laquelle on jouait avec les mots. Il suffisait de le dire différemment et tout de suite, ça se transformait en quelque chose de plus mystérieux. Mon Dieu, qu'allait-il se passer ? Ce qui se passait depuis qu'on était arrivé à Phoenix ne ressemblait pas à la réalité. On voyait les choses comme s'il n'y avait pas d'après. Mais, on allait rentrer et tout serait normal. Je n'étais pas occupé de le rejeter, j'essayais juste d'imaginer notre existence ensemble. Sans tout ce qui est là. C'était difficile. J'avais envie de lui dire que ça me fichait la trouille mais je ne le fis pas. A quoi bon ? Il n'allait pas tout résoudre en un claquement de doigt. Je crois qu'à force de penser je me suis fatiguée. Le sommeil me gagna trop vite.

-Comment ça ? Je… non, j'ai encore une semaine. C'est toi qui me l'a dit.

Je gigotais. Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais j'entendais Jared parler fort et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être amusant.

-T'y peux rien, t'y peux rien, c'est facile de dire ça.

Je me redressais dans le lit et je l'observais faire les cent pas sur la terrasse.

-Je m'en tape, d'accord ? On ne prend pas ce genre de décision sans consulter les autres. Et puis, Vic est au courant ?

Je soupirais. Même si j'avais un peu rater la moitié de ce qu'il s'était dit, je devinais le plus important. J'ai marché vers la salle de bain où j'ai fait une toilette rapide. Une fois habillé, j'ai rempli ma valise sous le regard sombre de Jared qui fumait près de la porte vitrée.

-Je suis désolé, Isabella. C'est un trou d'cul. J'avais encore une semaine…

Je lui ai souris mais dans ma tête, j'avais envie d'envoyer tout balader. Si ça pouvait m'aider à me sentir mieux. De toute manière, nous devions rentrer ce jour-là. C'est juste que ses obligations allaient nous aider à régler ce petit souci. Il ne rentrait pas avec moi. Lui allait retourner à L.A. Il a tendu la main et je me suis approchée. Au moins, il nous restait ce petit moment. Il écrasa sa cigarette et me prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Je l'entendais inspirer très fort. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleurer.

-Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes cette vie, s'il te plait. Dis-moi que tu es heureux de chanter.

Il trembla contre moi.

-J'ai juste trop de truc qui me tombe dessus en même temps. Et puis, il y a toi.

Il se décala m'offrant un regard humide plein de tendresse.

-Que vais-je faire de toi ? Tu ne survivras pas à ce maudit mariage toute seule.

Je souris. Oh, j'étais bien plus solide que je ne l'avais démontré ces derniers temps. Il fallait juste que je décide d'assumer tout, une bonne fois pour toute.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pour ça que la vodka existe, pour devenir sourd et oublier.

Il me fixa avec un sourire amusé. Il posa une main sur mes cheveux et les frotta. J'avais l'impression de revenir à mes douze ans quand il s'amusait à me décoiffer. Il me reprit contre lui, me serrant un peu plus fort. Puis, il m'embrassa longuement. C'était bien la première qu'on m'embrassait comme cela. Entre cette sorte d'explosion qu'il y avait alors en moi et cette tristesse chassée qu'on ne souhaitait plus voir du tout. C'était pour ça qu'à l'aéroport, j'ai mis du temps à me résoudre à lâcher sa main. J'avais l'impression d'être déchirée. Il partit le premier. C'est là que je me suis redit que la vie n'avait rien de simple parce qu'on s'imposait toute sorte de contrainte. Comme je m'imposais ce mariage. Mais, j'étais moins morte à l'intérieur. Je supportais plus l'idée. Alice était venu me cherché à mon retour. Elle sautillait pour que je l'a voie au milieu de la foule.

-Comme tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en me serrant.

C'était d'une certaine manière plus compliqué de penser à son frère comme j'avais toujours eu l'habitude quand elle m'envoyait des sourires ravis. En réalité, j'ignorai dans quelle mesure, je devais la jouer avec elle. Lui dire ce qu'il s'était passer ? Quand je pensais comme ça, j'avais l'affreuse impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais, au fond, nous n'avions rien fait de répréhensible. Ce qui me dérangeait le plus était la manière dont Alice pourrait prendre ça. Elle me voyait comme une sœur, elle me le répétait régulièrement. Mais du coup, verrait-elle là une horreur si elle apprenait que j'avais couché avec son frère ? Je faisais confiance à Alice pour savoir qu'elle ne me jugerait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre. Seulement, j'avais appris avec le temps qu'on changeait de point de vue quand on s'attaquait à sa famille. C'était différent. Avec Jared, nous n'avions pas réellement parler de ça. Je crois que j'étais trop nerveuse pour oser y penser alors, nous nous sommes tues. Pourtant, je savais que je lui devais au moins ça. Je refusais l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre lui dise. Puis, j'ai pensé à Jared. Peut-être qu'il voulait que ce soit lui qui lui annonce. Bon sang, je voyais déjà la situation se compliquer.

Les jours se ressemblaient. J'avais repris le travail et le mariage semblait approcher. J'avais revu Edward le soir-même de mon retour. Il était toujours semblable à lui-même et franchement désolé pour la soirée. J'ignorai s'il parlait du baiser ou tout bêtement d'avoir été bourré et de surcroit malade. Mais de nous deux, j'étais la plus désolé. Désolé d'avoir voulu vérifier des hypothèses alors qu'il était juste une façade et aussi, d'avoir cru tellement de chose depuis un certain temps. Je lui avais alors conseiller d'oublier ça et de se concentrer sur tout le reste. Le reste étant Tanya et le reste de sa vie. Du coup, le lendemain nous avions pris la route jusqu'à la boutique pour lui tailler son costume sur mesure. Il avait pris la tâche avec beaucoup d'amusement et m'avait demandé ce que je voulais porter. J'avais haussé les épaules. C'était bien le dernier de mes soucis.

-Tu veux porter un costume cravate ?

J'ai ris sans admettre que l'idée m'avait déjà effleuré.

-D'accord.

-T'es sérieuse ? dit-il les yeux grands ouverts. Je plaisantais, tu sais.

-Et moi non plus, répondis-je en montant sur le tabouret.

Le reste du temps, on me fit essayer des costumes, jusqu'à qu'on m'en dégote un, tout noir, tout simple. C'était juste amusant. Quand j'avais décidé que c'était idée, j'avais pensé que depuis le début, j'avais joué un rôle sans jamais m'en accommodé. Mais aujourd'hui, je commençais à m'y faire. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait des choses qui avait changé en si peu de temps. Je n'osais juste pas dire que c'était parce qu'il y avait Jared. Mais ça, je me gardais bien de ne pas le dire. Les secrets, je connaissais. Je crois que j'étais devenu la reine en matière de garder quelque chose pour moi toute seule. Ça me faisait plaisir de voir que tout ce qui m'entourait me faisait de moins en moins mal. Je pouvais recommencer à vivre doucement, je le méritais bien, non ?

 _Hello tout le monde,_

 _Voilà donc le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il aura répondu à vos attentes. Je tenais en même temps à vous remercier pour vos commentaires. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! A très vite !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7  
**

Je crois qu'il y avait longtemps que je n'avais vu les choses aussi clairement qu'à cet instant. Il était si simple de se perdre quand rien n'avait de sens. Et justement, je savais maintenant ce qu'il y avait. C'était en réalité évident mais, j'étais capable de me cacher les yeux, juste pour ne pas admettre que je m'étais totalement trompée. Ma vie avec Edward avait toujours été platonique. Quand je lui annonçais que je sortais avec garçon, il n'y avait rien, pas de jalousie, pas de mensonges. Et même Alice n'osait rien dire mais aujourd'hui, je comprenais les grimaces à chaque mauvaise interprétation. Ce que j'avais pris pour de l'inquiétude était en réalité l'envie caché de me dire qu'Edward ne ressentait rien. Et, je savais ça. J'avais mis beaucoup de temps à m'en rendre compte. Quand l'idée qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais fut plutôt évidente, quand il me demanda d'être son témoin, il paraissait surexcité. Madame Cullen me l'avait souvent sous-entendue. Elle me souriait gentiment quand je le regardais et après, elle lâchait des choses comme : _Quand je le vois jouer les casse-cous comme maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te rappeler de prendre soin de toi, Isabella._ C'était si particulier de l'entendre me dire cela. Et pourtant, tant de mot, tant de vérité se cachait. Je n'avais jamais pu admettre que tout cela n'était rien d'autres que du vent. Je réfléchissais constamment au « et si » sans prendre en compte la réalité. Edward ne m'aimait pas. Je ne voyais plus aucune raison d'en douter. Edward aimait Tanya, j'en étais certaine. Et je ne pourrai jamais changer cela. Avant, l'admettre m'avait arraché le cœur. Aujourd'hui, je le vivais mieux.

Mon chignon débordait sur le côté droit de ma tête et mon nœud de cravate ne ressemblait en fait pas à un nœud. Je ne savais qu'il était autant possible d'être déphasé le jour d'un mariage. C'était encore pire dans la mesure où j'étais le témoin. Edward avait ce teint blafard qu'il arborait constamment quand le stresse était trop pesant. En fait, je crois que ses ondes négatives m'enfermaient dans la même torpeur bizarre. Je fini par abandonné le nœud en soupirant. Je me suis laisser tomber sur le siège près d'Edward qui regardait vaguement la fenêtre.

-Bon, tu vas m'expliquer maintenant pour le futur marié est flippé ?

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi avec cette mine désabusée.

-Je ne suis pas flippé, arrête de raconter des conneries…

-Franchement, je pense qu'il n'y a que toi qui croit à tes salades, mon cher.

Il ne cilla pas l'espace d'une minute avant de plongé la tête en avant dans ses mains. Frottant son visage encore et encore. Oui, il n'était absolument pas fatigué. Bref, il n'était point dans la mouise.

-Racontes, c'est quoi le problème ? Tu as peur de te marier.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de rester dans cette position recluse.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à t'enfuir ?

Il releva la tête en esquissant le premier vrai sourire de la journée.

-Non, ça ira. J'ai juste les mêmes doutes que tout le monde a le jour de son mariage. Enfin, je suppose.

Je l'observais avec un peu trop de pitié pour lui donner l'assurance dont il avait besoin.

-Ne me dit que je fais une bêtise, ce n'est pas le moment.

Je savais qu'au fond de moi, remuait toutes cette tension qui m'avait maintenu en éveille depuis des années. Quand je devais me taire parce que j'étais trop fébrile, trop sotte pour être honnête avec lui. Mais à force d'attendre, ça avait retourner en moi beaucoup trop de choses pour que je puisse rester de glace ce jour-là. J'ai compris qu'il était juste temps de lui dire. J'ai pris une inspiration. Juste une.

-Edward…

Il semblait à des années lumières de moi. Comme si je devais faire encore plus batailler pour lui dire tout. Il me regardait sans comprendre. Parce que ce jour-là tout prenait un tournant sérieux, catastrophique. Mais je ne pouvais pas retenir l'orage. Ça devait exploser sinon, je ne pourrais jamais avancer. Peut-être que je choisissais mal mon jour. Peut-être que le fait que ce soit son mariage, devait m'arrêter…

-Oui ?

Je soupirais. Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ?

-Je dois te dire quelque chose depuis longtemps. Il y a en fait trop longtemps que ça me reste sur le cœur. Je t'avoue que c'est mal choisi, mais il faut vraiment que je te le dise. Tout ça me pèse tellement.

Il était tellement attentif, tellement prêt à entendre le drame de ma vie que je commençais à sentir mes forces s'amoindrir sous le poids de la maladresse mais surtout de la peur. Cette même peur qui me bloquait déjà quand j'étais une gamine découragée par tout.

-Isabella…

-Bon les enfants, on va devoir se dépêcher la voiture arrive dans 10 minutes pour nous conduire à l'Eglise.

On regardait en silence le père d'Edward qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce sans ménagement. Je décidais de rebrousser chemin et m'activais. Je passais les dernières minutes à réparer le désastre de mon chignon et entre les mains de Mr Cullen qui refaisait mon nœud. Au moment de quitter la chambre, Edward se retourna.

-Au fait, Isabella, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

J'ai frémi. Non, j'avais perdu mon tour.

-Non, rien.

-Si, dis-moi. Tu avais l'air tellement bizarre.

-Pas autant que toi, i peine, une heure.

-Très bien tenté, mais je veux savoir. Allez craches le morceau.

Je soupirais.

-Je voulais juste t'avouer que c'était moi qui avait cacher ton super robot de la mort et qu'il l'a planqué dans la chambre de Jared. Ce n'était ni lui, ni Alice le coupable.

Il me dévisagea avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je pensais que tu allais m'annoncer que quelqu'un est mort. Bordel, j'ai eu peur…

Je souris vaguement. Oui quelqu'un était mort. La vieille version de moi. Celle amoureuse de cet homme. On sortit de la maison deux minutes plus tard et on partit vers l'Eglise. Edward allait se marier pour de vrai. Je sentais la réalité venir petit à petit. J'envisageai de partir le plus vite possible de cette ville. C'était étrange. Tout avait changer. Mes sentiments, la vie, les gens. Nous n'étions plus des enfants, ni des ados en quête de réponse. Nous étions des adultes qui vivaient leur existence. Quand on arriva sur les lieux du crime, les invités étaient déjà présents dans les rangés bavardant forts et rigolant comme si on était heureux de voir ce jour arriver. J'ai salué mes parents invités par Edward, Alice et ses parents. Le père d'Alice me parla longuement. Voulant savoir comment j'allais depuis mon voyage. Il semblait parfaitement au courant de la situation. Je me demandais aussi s'il était au courant qu'il avait une petite-fille ? J'ai préféré éviter le sujet. Je n'avais pas envie d'entreprendre de lui annoncer la nouvelle s'il ignorait ce détail.

-Hum-hum. On ne dit pas bonjour ?

Je me retournais sous le sourire amusé du père d'Alice. Je regardais cet homme avec beaucoup d'intérêt pour oser admettre qu'il ne me faisait aucun effet.

-Tu es là ?

Il sourit en enfonçant les mains dans les poches.

-Je pense bien. A moins qu'il s'agisse de ton esprit débridé qui s'imagine avoir un vrai canon devant elle ?

Je souris avant de le prendre dans mes bras. J'ai respiré son odeur avec un plaisir certain. Je me suis décalée de peur de mettre la puce à l'oreille de son père. Après tout, personne ne savait.

-Comment t'as fait ?

-J'ai menacé de quitter le groupe s'il ne me laissait pas venir au mariage de mon cousin.

Alice ne mit que deux minutes avant de repérer son frère et de foncer sur lui.

-Ah ! Tu ne voulais pas manquer le spectacle, je le savais !

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant. Il avait toujours cette allure légère qui ne le quittait donc jamais. Je dus les quitter pour rejoindre Edward sous l'autel. Il gigotait regardant autour de lui de plus en plus nerveux.

-Prêt ?

Il me regarda de nouveaux bizarrement. Me rendant un peu nerveuse moi aussi. Je pouvais sentir la catastrophe arrivée. Mais impossible de déterminer comment ça allait se passer.

-Je… Bella…

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Cette peur qui ne cessait de croître. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais la musique démarra et il secoua la tête se tournant vers l'entrée. Les demoiselles d'honneur arrivèrent dans leur robes rose poudrée. Mon cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure. Edward allait parler… Edward allait dire quelque chose… Je savais que ce ne serait pas n'importe quoi. Quand enfin Tanya se présenta, mon cœur bâta à mes tempes. J'avais de plus en peur de ce qui allait arriver. Edward bougea de nouveau. Je regardais vers le clan Cullen qui était concentré sur la mariée. Alice fronça les sourcilles en me regardant. J'espérais qu'elle aussi ait compris ce qui arrivait. Quand Tanya prit la main d'Edward, j'eu un petit espoir, aussi petit qu'il soit, que tout ça n'était que mon imagination. Le pasteur commença son sermon, j'étais un peu distraite. J'avais fini par prendre la réaction d'Edward pour le stresse qu'il avait de se lier à vie à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Edward Andrew Nicolas Cullen, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse Tanya Annabelle Denalie ici présente ?

Edward regarda Tanya longuement sans qu'aucun ne sorte.

-Edward ?

Le pasteur insista. Mais il ne réagit pas.

-Heu… je…

-Edward ?

Cette fois, c'était Tanya qui l'appela. Edward lâcha ses mains.

-Heu. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas…

Un mouvement parcouru l'assemblée. Il se recula comme un enfant qui craignait de se faire enguirlander. Bon sang, le drame était arrivé. Il se retourna vers moi. Il avait l'air tellement terrorisé que j'en avais de la peine pour lui.

-Isabella… murmura t'-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais même pas si j'arrivais à comprendre la situation.

-Mais Edward…

Je regardais Tanya qui était chancelante. C'était tellement horrible la façon dont tout se déroulait. Il se tourna à moitié, n'osant plus la regarder alors qu'elle méritait de savoir.

-J'aime Isabella depuis toujours…

Mon cœur rata un battement parce que si je pouvais prédire la catastrophe, je n'avais pas prévu ça. J'avais l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? J'avais envie de pleurer. Le regard de Tanya était sombre et loin de pouvoir décrire entièrement toute sa fureur. Elle sera les poings si fort que son bouquet semblait craquer. Des tiges tombèrent sur le sol pauvrement. C'était là la fin ? C'était là qu'on ne pouvait plus rien contrôler ? Qu'on se lançait dans la bataille ?

-Tu oses me quitter, là ? Maintenant ? Tu te rends comptes de ce que ça représente, espèce d'idiot ?

Je ne pouvais pas voir Edward. Il était tendu, ça je pouvais le parier.

-Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que tu es amoureux de ton empoté de meilleure amie ? Ah oui ? Le pire dans l'histoire, mon pauvre Edward est que tu es un stupide imbécile. Tu ne comprends rien à rien.

Je commençais à ne plus rien comprendre moi non plus, de ce qui se passait.

-Tu pensais m'épouser pour des circonstance « _spéciales_ ». Tu m'épouser pour cet enfant…

Un murmure parcourra l'assemblé et je restais figé. Je n'osais pas bouger, de peur de chuter pour de bon. Un enfant… Un enfant. Tanya passa une main tremblante sur son ventre. Elle pétait littéralement une case, oubliant totalement le contrôle dont elle faisait toujours preuve. La Tanya guindé, sérieuse et figé était un vague souvenir. Surtout lorsqu'on voyait son désappointement, sa colère face à cet homme perdu. Edward flippait, je le sentais depuis le moment même où il avait compris dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer.

-Tu pensais précipiter ce mariage juste à l'idée de voir ce bébé arriver. Mais tu es tellement stupide, idiot, que tu n'as rien vu. Je l'ai perdu, Edward.

Sa voix se brisa dans le silence de la salle. Elle était au bord des larmes malgré la fureur. Tout à coup, j'éprouvai de la pitié pour elle. Chose que je n'aurai peut-être jamais oser croire. Mais, il était évident que je voulais compatir. C'était moche ce qu'il lui arrivait et je n'étais pas un monstre.

-Tu… l'as perdu ? répéta Edward tremblant.

J'étais sûr d'avoir entendu l'émotion dans sa voie.

-Trois semaines exactement après que tu aies décidé que nous devions nous marier pour son bien.

Elle se tu, observant l'effet qu'avait produit la bombe sur Edward. Je savais à quel jeu, elle jouait. Elle voulait lui faire regretter tout, absolument tout. Et je lui donnais raison.

-Mais, Edward, tu n'es pas malin. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus de bébé. Et que de surcroît, tu es amoureux de cette…

Elle sembla remarquer ma présence pour la première fois depuis qu'elle se trouvait sous l'autel.

-Cette pauvre imbécile d'Isabella Swan. Pauvre Isabella qui a toujours été le poids mort de ta vie, Edward. Mon Dieu, cesse de faire comme si tu ne savais qu'elle est amoureuse de toi depuis toujours. Je l'ai vue directement. Impossible de passer à côté de ses grands yeux pathétiques. Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'évidence. Même ta famille le sait.

Edward tourna la tête pour la première fois vers le clan Cullen qui se contentait d'observer. Je glissais un œil sur Jared qui hochait la tête imperceptiblement avec un sourire de convenance mais je pouvais parier qu'il pensait à s'en fumer une. Son père sembla penser la même chose et lui colla un coup dans l'épaule. Comme si son attention était requise. « On s'en fichait non ? » Sembla t'-il sous-entendre en jetant un regard à son père. J'eu envie de ricaner. Je ne savais plus ce que je fichais debout. Je crois que mes nerfs lâchaient. J'eu soudain envie d'éclater de rire. Je dû me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler. Pourquoi je me retrouvais mêlée à une querelle de fiancé. J'ai réfléchi un instant à toutes ces années passées avec Edward. Tout ce que je ressentais ou bien… Ce que je croyais ressentir. J'ai fixé le profil de mon ami comme si l'évidence me frappait enfin. Mon cœur ralentit progressivement. Je laissais tomber ma tête sur le côté. Je cherchais ce qui m'avait toujours fait défaut. L'honnêteté, la vérité. La vérité était pourtant là toute crue, depuis le début. J'avais perdu trop de temps à croire en un fantôme. Robyn me l'avait toujours sous-entendue. Elle devait me trouver un peu stupide tout ce temps mais j'étais sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit franchement de peur d'être repousser loin de moi. Je pouvais être si dure avec les gens.

-Je croyais pouvoir te donner raison, Tanya.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux fendus en de toutes petites fentes.

-Mais, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward. Pas plus qu'Edward est amoureux de moi.

Ce dernier se retourna face à moi pour la première fois depuis que cette cérémonie avait débutée. Il était surpris par cette étrange révélation. Pourquoi devrais-je continuer à me voiler la face ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais gagner dans tout ça ?

-J'ai tout mélangé. J'ai cru que c'était des sentiments amoureux que je ressentais pour toi parce que je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse. J'ai cru que ce que je ressentais pour toi…

Je me suis tu le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était moins inconfortable que d'habitude. C'était même plus simple que ce que j'aurai cru.

-Je t'aime, mais comme une sœur aime son frère. C'est ainsi Ed, on n'a jamais eu que de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. Sois honnête. Ce n'est pas moi dont tu es amoureux. Tu le crois mais ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste une excuse parce que tu as la trouille de tout ça.

Il entrouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Mais rien ne sortit.

-Sois raisonnable.

Il baissa les yeux un instant comme si l'idée, la réflexion s'insinua en lui. Je savais que je commençais à laisser les sentiments s'envoler. C'était plus simple. Les souvenirs des derniers mois partirent comme une brise. Le visage d'Edward changea d'expression, il sourit. Je le lui rendis. C'était la paix qui arriva.

-Je crois que tu es déjà amoureux. N'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha légèrement la tête et se retourna vers Tanya qui pleurait silencieusement. Son corps tremblait et Edward se mit à genoux prenant ses mains. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

-Je pense que la situation a déraillée. Je sais de quoi j'ai l'air et tu as raison, je suis un imbécile. Je ne t'ai laissé aucune chance alors que je le savais. De tout mon cœur.

Elle renifla, fermant les yeux. Elle tomba elle aussi à genoux.

-Mon Dieu… Je suis si désolée.

Edward prit son visage remplit de larme et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée. Le bébé…

Il ne dit rien de plus et la prit dans ses bras. Sanglotant à deux. Je tournais un regard vers la famille Cullen qui s'était levée. Rosalie sembla décidé à changer le cours de la situation. Elle s'approcha du couple et attrapa la main fébrile de Tanya sous le regard désapprobateur des deux sœurs de Tanya.

-Viens, je vais rattraper le massacre. Après tout, tu dois te marier aujourd'hui.

Tanya sembla reconnaissante et lui lança un sourire timide. Elle sortir par une porte à gauche tandis qu'Emmet qui releva le futur marié. Il fit ôter sa veste à Edward. Celle-ci était chiffonner et humide par endroit.

-On peut pas dire, tu vas avoir le mariage le plus scandaleux de la décennie.

Je souris amusé. Edward se tourna vers moi.

-Ça te tentes toujours d'être mon témoin ?

Je l'ai regardé sobrement avant de secouer la tête.

-Tant qu'on y est, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

Il m'a décoché un clin d'œil et s'est dirigé tout droit vers ses parents. Alice s'est matérialisée près de moi.

-C'est sans doute le mariage le plus amusant auquel j'ai assisté. Même celui de ma cousine, Jane n'était pas aussi drôle. Et pourtant, elle s'était évanouie au moment des vœux.

J'ai rigolé avec elle puis, le champ nuptial a retenti et tout le monde à retrouver sa place et le silence en moins de deux. Rosalie a traversé l'allé pour venir s'assoir près d'Emmet. Edward était plus détendu qu'il y avait une demie heure. Il souriait plus et quand Tanya a pris sa main, ils avaient l'air radieux. J'ignorai à quoi tout cela retournait mais au moins, les langues avaient été déliée. Au moment d'échanger les vœux Tanya sourit à Edward. Elle sembla serrer plus fort ses mains et s'approcha de son oreille. Il écouta silencieusement souriant plus à chaque chuchotement. J'étais trop éloignée d'eux pour pouvoir entendre mais je sentais que le retournement de situation n'était pas terminé. Quand Edward se détacha d'elle, tout le monde les fixait attendant le prochain coup de massue. Tous deux se tournèrent main dans la main vers l'assemblée.

-Mesdames et messieurs, avec Tanya, nous avons décidé de ne pas nous marier. Nous avons encore trop à réparer. Bien sûr, la soirée continue. Le bar et le buffet sont ouverts. Alors, amusons-nous.

Je me mordis les lèvres jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus retenir mon rire. Je riais si fort que j'eu le droit à des regards étonnées. On rigola derrière moi et je me rendis compte avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de Tanya. Elle m'adressa le regard le plus agréable qu'il lui fut donné de m'adresser. J'ignorai si je devais voir là, l'armistice mais en tout cas, j'étais certaine que je pouvais enfin me libérer de tout cette animation. Je me sentais enfin libre. Je vis Jared m'adresser un regard approbateur alors qu'il était avachi sur le banc. J'étais aussi libre que lui quand enfin, il avait pu retrouver Robyn et tirer un trait sur cette part de sa vie.

La salle était bruyante alors que tout le monde s'amusait. On entendait rire et les gens dansaient gauchement. J'observais le spectacle adossé à un coin certaine de ne pas avoir pris autant de joie pendant un mariage qui n'en était plus un. Edward était avec Tanya sur la piste, collés et tous les deux riaient forts. A une époque, j'aurai trouvé ça déchirant. Aujourd'hui j'étais contente et presque heureuse du tournant de la journée. Je savourais la torpeur qui s'emparait de moi quand je sentis deux bras autour moi. Je fermais les yeux.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Je rouvrais les yeux en tournant la tête.

-Un surprise ?

Il rit doucement. Puis, il bougea pour se mettre face à moi, tenant mes mains fermement.

-Tu restes là, et tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête sans trop savoir quoi en penser. Je le regardais marcher vers la scène où il grimpa. Il s'installa devant le micro.

-Bonsoir, alors, j'espère que vous vous amuser ?

Il eut droit à des applaudissements enthousiastes.

-Je dédie cette chanson à tous ceux qui aiment sans condition. A tout ceux qui sont amoureux depuis toujours d'une personne très spéciale.

Il prit place alors au piano et se mit à jouer les yeux clos. Je m'étais redressée et j'avais avancé incertaine vers la piste ou les couples avaient commencé à danser. A ce moment, je compris réellement ce que signifiait être amoureux. Ce qu'impliquait le verbe aimer et ce qui en découlait. J'avais l'impression que tout en moi aimait cet homme, que j'étais prête à passer ma vie entière avec lui et que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui. J'étais totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de Jared. Un jour, je lui avais demander de me dire ce qu'il se passait dans son cœur en chantant. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais entendre ce qui se passait. Je pouvais entendre, que je l'avais dépouillé de son cœur, que je l'avais pour moi toute seule. Je savais que si il m'était arrivé de croire sans certitude, d'espèrer sans arrêt, aujourd'hui, je pouvais le sentir avec tellement de force que je l'aimais et qu'il m'aimait.

Après ça, il était devenu impossible de redescendre sur terre. J'avais passé la vitesse supérieur avec lui. Onze ans plus tard, c'était la même certitude qui faisait battre mon cœur. C'était toujours lui et c'était toujours moi. Il vivait sans que rien ne lui soit dicté et je crois que je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à l'immiter. J'avais vu ce que c'était d'aimer et le bonheur n'avait rien d'effrayant. C'était juste une suite logique, la résultante de lui plus moi. Edward avait surmonter avec Tanya ce qui semblait difficile à surpasser. Une rupture et une thérapie de couple plus tard, un petit garçon avait vu le jour, un soir d'été. Simon Cullen était aussi beau que sa mère et aussi taciturne que son père. Il fut acceuilli avec beaucoup de chaleur par une famille qui s'était déjà agrandit. Entre Emmet et Rosalie qui avait eut une petite fille aussi brune qu'Emmet et deux jumeux turbulant, Alice avait prit la décision d'assumer sa vie au féminin, en épousant une fille plus verçatile qu'elle.

Et il y avait la douce, Isabelle, devenue adolescente. Belle comme un cœur, douce comme un agneaux et incroyable comme ses parents. Trois ans après notre première rencontre, Agathe se retira dans une maison de retraite à la périphérique de Phoenix, la ville où elle avait toujours vécue. Jared avait enfin pu prendre son rôle de père au sérieux. Déclarant la petite et l'acceuillant au près de nous. Ce n'est que quand elle eut onze ans qu'elle me demande de l'adopter. La première personne que je suis allée voire était Robyn. Penché sur sa tombe, j'ai pleuré longuement. Me tourmantant pour tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas vécu avec Isabelle. Pour tout ce qu'elle n'aurait pas la possibilité de voir d'elle. Je lui demandais si elle voudrait que je prenne ce rôle. Je ne voulais pas qu'Isabelle oublie Robyn. Je voulais tant qu'elle continue d'être là, dans son cœur. J'avais longtemps attendue, assise sur l'herbe humide. Jusqu'à qu'une brise fasse voler des pétale autour de moi. J'avais regarder le spectacle en étant persuadé que c'était sa réponse. Je suis partie en lui faisant une promesse.

-Je prendrais soin de ta fille, Robyn. Je te le promet.

 ** _FIN_**

 _Bonjour tout le monde, Alors je crois que je vous dois des excuses. J'ai totalement disparu des écrans… Bon, pour tout dire, j'ai eu des examens ces derniers temps qui ont bouffé absolument tout mon temps libre et aussi, je dois admettre que j'ai toujours remis à plus tard la fin de Wedding Cake._

 _Comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est le final. Ca semble soudain. Je sais bien. Mais, j'ai écris ce chapitre et ça s'est imposé à moi. J'espère sincèrement que vous aurez aimé lire Wedding cake qui est un peu sepcial pour moi parce que j'ai écris le chapitre voilà 4 ans quand l'inspiration était trop imposante. Il n'y a donc que quelque mois que j'ai décidé de la poster et surtout de la poursuivre. C'était une fiction particulièrement passionnante à écrire._

 _Pour ceux qui sont interessé en dehors de Into You, il aura d'autres histoires._

 _Je vous embrasse, Indie-tree._


End file.
